


Lost In The Dream_

by Sasanka27



Category: Jealousy MV, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M, detective x thief AU, jealousy era, maybe not I dunno, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasanka27/pseuds/Sasanka27
Summary: Detective X thief AUNewly transfered detective Hyunwoo, known as Shownu got unsolved case of stolen art, who is behind that?~"And what do you see now?" he asked and turned at the tall man to see his expression."I see the world bright again and its screaming in colors, its beautiful." he smiled at the smaller one with his most sincere smile."I told you art can do that." he smiled back at him, and turned back to the painting.





	1. New detective

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u like it :)

**Seoul Police dep. District 8**  
**Detective department**  
**8:30am**

That monday was his first day in the new district. Even though is was november already, it was quite warm for an autumn.

Hyunwoo got transfered all the way from Daegu to Seoul. He worked in Daegu as police officer for nearly five years, being a detective for almost two. This oportunity felt like it arrived in the best time for him as his life was not where he wanted it to be.   
He needed the change.

He would never said it out loud but as all of his friends were happy and all got married, leaving him the only single one in the group, he felt lonelier than before. He realized, that he wanted it too, he wanted it so bad... to find someone, to love them, to even get married too. He had relationships in the past, yes he had but It was never long lasting type of thing.

Hyunwoo was the best detective in the his department but otherwise the luck was not with him. His current lover cheated on him more than once and he had enough, he saw the world like it was losing color like it was suddenly grey and bland, his daily routines tired him. He felt so empty, tired of the stereotype.

When his boss offered him this opportunity, he took it. He loved the city, loved his family and friends. But this offer? It felt brighter, the world felt a little brighter to him. That was the sign he needed, It landed at the best time it seemed. He moved to Seoul one week ago.

~ _Back to current situation_

Although looking calm, he was very nervous to meet his new colleagues. It was like first day in new school. The room he was now in was quite big full of people working behind computer screens or disscusing their cases.

The chief of district 8th Shin Sungwoo, took Hyunwoo to his new workplace and to meet his new squad leader. When they entered all eyes were on them before the chief even spoke.

"Everyone please listen! This is the new transfer member to join in your detective team. He transferred to our district from Daegu. Please make sure to welcome him and show him around," said the chief.

All the eyes were on Hyunwoo now, he looked at them each for brief second and introduced himself. "I'm Son Hyunwoo nice to meet you all, please take care of me."

"Where is your squad leader by the way?" asked the chief, confused.

"He had to go to the IT department again, chief. " answered black haired male seated behind nearest desk.

"Alright I'll catch him later. Please show the new one around Wonho." Said the chief to the detective leaning on the copy machine with papers in his hands.

"Of course chief! Please come with me," Wonho answered cheerfully with a big smile on his face. Chief nodded and then left their department.

"I'm Lee Hoseok but here everyone calls me by my nickname Wonho. Please do it as well."

"Okay Wonho"

"You'll probably gonna have nickname too, our Sugar is the one who gives them." said Wonho and pointed at the black haired male.

"Stop with that Lee Hoseok, or I'm gonna ruin your life," said black haired male not looking away from his computer.

"Oh no no no, I'm good!" Wonho put is arms up as in giving up.

"Nice to meet you Hyunwoo, I'm Min Yoongi but please call me Suga."

Hyunwoo shook hands with Suga "Nice to meet you."

"Ya know, I was born and raised in Daegu too. Ah I should visit my family soon."

"Yes you should, you have way too many days off left!" Said someone behind Hyunwoo.

Squad leader Kim Namjoon stand behind them, notebook in his hands. "Oh! You are the new one! Is it 5th november already? Oh Im late, chief is gonna kill me anyways haha...Oh I should introduce myself first! I'm the squad leader Kim Namjoon it is pleasure to have the ace from Daegu 18th here!" Namjoon put the notebook down and they shook hands.

"Ugh I'm offended" scoffed Suga.

"Get over it Sugar," squad leader spat at the detetective. "I see Wonho is showing u around, all right. Please come to my office later, I'll give you some documents to sign and assign you a partner."

"Yes sir."

~~~

 **Cafeteria, district 8**  
**12:22pm**

"As you can taste, food here is very delicious. We are a lucky station." Suga said in between chewing on his hamburger.

"Ah it is! But I will miss my favorite Daegu chicken restaurant for sure."

"Ah I really need to go there soon." Suga said and looked to the distance, lost in thoughts.

Young male stopped by their table and greeted them. "Yo, whats up?"

"Oh Honeeey! Come sit with us!" said Wonho cherfully. "Let me introduce you two, this is the new detective in our team Son Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo this is one of our IT technicians, Lee Jooheon!"

Jooheon put his tray down and shook hands with Hyunwoo. "Ah its nice to meet you. I guess I can pass IT table today, JK and Yugyeom are mean to me today," he sat beside Wonho.

"Ah our evil IT maknaes. Dont worry, you are always welcome at this table." said Wonho and patted his back, then he started eating again.

"Thank you bro." Jooheon thanked and then focused on Hyunwoo again. "So do you have a nickname yet Mr. Hyunwoo?"

"Just Hyunwoo please... I don't, but if it helps on my previous team they called me Shownu."

"Oh my god! Thats perfect! I was thinking about a bear or Michelagelo's David but this is perfect. Can we call you Shownu as well, Hyunwoo?" Suga asked, his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Of course! Go ahead, I'm used to it," he smiled at Suga and then chatted with those three all lunch. After lunch he knew he really liked that young IT guy Jooheon, he was very funny.

All of his new colleagues were very nice and welcoming. He was grateful for his first day to be this great, Hyunwoo smiled to himself.

~

 **After lunch break in the office**  
**1** **:37pm**

"Who's that tall man yelling at Wonho?" asked Shownu sitting down at his new desk.

Suga, seated opposite to his desk stopped typing and looked up from the screen to see that the person he meant.

"Aah that's sexy lawyer Won, I mean Chae Hyungwon," he explained and then continued: "They are like this all the time, almost screaming at each, bickering for like half a year ever since Wonho spilled coffee on Hyungwon's gucci shirt. It may look bad but its slowly better, I'm sure they secretly love it now."

"Oh okay...Suga I think I forgot to ask you, where is your partner?"

Suga looked at the empty seat beside his desk and said in softer voice. "Kyungsoo? Oh he's got a day off today."

"Ah I can't wait to meet your partner."

"Ah you gonna like him for sure, he looks intimidating but he's the exact opposite." Suga said and smiled. "Speaking of partners."

Shownu looked at Wonho again, he gestured something with his hands at the lawyer and then turned away and stomped off to his desk. Hyungwon's expression changed from bored to evilish grin as he watched Wonho for a second longer and then left the office.

Wonho fell on his chair and sighed. "Aish I can't believe him. I hate that guy." Wonho whined and then hid half of his face to his turtle neck sweater.

"Sure you do, that is why you bought him coffee this morning." Suga spat at him not looking away from papers he was now reading.

Wonho frowned at Suga and shouted back quietly "Well I tried to settle our incident for good- again" he turned to see if Hyungwon was still there and then continued in normal tone"I'm so over it, screw him! I was nice and he's just so ugh. He makes me crazy!"

Shownu quietly laughed and changed the subject to calm Wonho a little. "Let's focus on the case Wonho, show me the file."

"Oh that, yes! I got the file eeh." Wonho looked at his desk then in first drawer then again at his desk, confused.

Suga, still reading, answered the question Wonho had on his tongue. "Its in your second drawer, dummie."

"Oh, thank you dad."

"Oh, you're welcome son, and please clean your workplace before Kyungsoo's back. He hates your messy desk. "

"Will do! Aha look at it, that file is getting heavy. I got this file month ago, we got it from another district since its mostly happening in ours... We started to call this unsolved case the Picasso-Flash. The thief is always quick and the first stolen art was Picasso. I think I already told you that. AISH that lawyer is messing with my thoughts!"

Shownu took the file from Wonho and opened it. He scrolled briefly through the pages and saw some pictures of expensive art. The pictures were in color and Shownu gasped that he saw them so colorful, he never was a fan of art but his grey world was for a second full of colors again.  _What was that_? He thought.

He shook his head lightly and looked at pictures again, they lost the color. Shownu cleared his throat and turned at Wonho. "Well then, tell me everything else I need to know, partner."

~~

**_To be continued_ **

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first story, I first post chapters on wattpad and then here. 
> 
> Im sorry about the typos english is not my native language I tried my best. :) thankU for reading leave kudos or comment if u like the story :)


	2. Thief and the hacker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you for reading chapter one! Here is chapter two!  
> P. S. : Sorry about typos Ill edit later its a night here lol. Also I dont know how to steal anything so everything u read here is just my imagination ok. Same goes for all things how police/hacking and etc works. ThankU and enjoy! 🙂

**_Exactly one year ago_ **

**Thief's apartment**

**November 7th / 2017**

Thief knew his ways when it was about stealing, security alarms well, not that much. Since he recruted his hacker everything went so much smoother like a honey. But before he was lucky enough not to get caught yet. 

He was searching for a proper hacker for almost a year when one found him instead.

Thief was shocked to see someone standing in his apartment. His alarm didn't show someone got in without notice. It was the best alarm in the market.  _What the hell_. Black hoodie on his head, his face in shadows. He shouted at the intruder "Who are you?"

"You are not careful eneough, master thief, you'll get caught very soon." Intruder said and slipped the hood of his head so he could see his face. He was young, probably around twenty, he was beated up, with one eye purple.

"Ah YOU I saw you in the coffee shop today! YOU RAN AWAY!" Thief yelled at him.

"WELL WHO WOULDN'T? YOU SCREAMED AT ME LIKE I WAS SOME - AISH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS HELPING YOU ALREADY TO ERASE ALL YOUR FLOPPY ATTEMPTS TO DELETE CAMERA RECORDS..."

"YOU HELPED ME? WHY?"

"I need money. A lot...I heard some art thief is looking for a hacker. It wasn't that hard to find you though. I'm surprised police haven't got a hold on you already." Hacker looked down on the floor, he was nervous to meet Picasso-flash in person but now the nervousness fell when he saw someone how noisy he is. He did this break in only because this offer felt like his last chance.

"And If I don't hire you? Are you gonna call the police on me?" Thief asked, carefully.

"You gonna hire me for sure." Hacker lifted his gaze and looked him in the eyes, he smiled at him. "We are both stray dogs anyways, master thief."

"First tell me how did you get here, because my alarm is very sensitive. Then we'll see."

"That was the easiest thing." Younger smirked at the master thief in devilish grin.

~

_**Present time** _

**Art gallery, district 8,** **building B**

**November 7 | 3:47am**

The alarm suddenly buzzed so loud, the thief had to quickly ran to the nearest wall.

"What the hell happened!" he yelled to his earpiece he got in his left ear.

"Gimme a sec." Deep voice said on the other side of line. Alarm shut off immediately. "They had a back up system, that's new. It's all good now."

"Pupps, what time do I have?" Thief asked.

"Five minutes, tops." Pupp answered.

"Okay Pupps, count the five and keep my way out clear." Said the thief and got back to his previous task. He stood in front of a painting they were hired to take. Thief had to admire the painted light house for a second.

Pupps signed heavily. "Ah alright please hurry ... Also we need to work on the nick names."

"Whats up Pupps you dont like that one either? Should I call u kitten then?" Thief joked and snapped the painting from the hook. He slowly put it on the ground and took out his knife out of his front vest pocket. He opened the frame carefully so he can take out the canvas.

Pupp signed again. "Let's talk about it after you come back in one piece, ok?"

"Sure my son." Thief answered his hacker. Canvas was now free so he carefully folded it and put it in his special bag. "Got it! Time?"

"1 minute 58 seconds, YA If you end up in prison I'm not looking for your lawyer."

"Thats alright I know someone good who will.. Do your magic Pupps."

"Alright." Door clicked loudly, unlocked. "Left door clear, no one in sight. 25 seconds to next door, same route as you got in."

"Copy that." Thief went to the door and opened them. He went straight and then turned right to another door that loudly clicked unlocked, they led to the stairs. He went two stores down and opened maintence door. Thief suddenly stopped as there was a surprise behind the door. He whispered to the hacker his problem. "Ehm Pupps, there is dog here."

"Oh no, he had to be on the blind spot!" Hacker yelled and cursed.

"He's growling very loudly I think he-"

BARK BARK

"Well never mind.. " Thief slowly stepped away and behind the corner he started to ran, unfortunately in the opposite direction he had to go.

"Oh we're in some deep - Left Candy, turn LEFT!"

"What are we going to do! What's your plan B!" Thief shouted at his hacker.

"You just passed plan B, it was the basement." Hacker shouted back.

"Plan C?"

"Uh Plan C, is upstairs eh-"

"Pupps!" Thief's voice was desperate.

"Yea there is one more but-"

"There's no time! Just tell me!" He yelled at hacker.

"You stand on plan D."

It took a second to thief to proccesed that, he stood at lid which led down to the canals. "Whats plan C again?"

"No plan C was window upstairs, this is dead end, no window, dog is behind the door... It's the only choice now. You rather get caught?"

"Ugh fine." Thief put out the heavy lid and started to climb down into the canals, he carefully put the lid back and stayed on metal ladder in complete darkness.

"Left pocket on your vest." Hacker told him before he even had a chance to ask, thief turned on mini led light.

"Ugh, Pupps I love you, please find me If I get lost."

"You won't, I got the plans, don't worry."

Thief felt very disturbed, he hated dirty places, never once imagined he'll end up in canals. "Ok I'm down, what now."

"You go straight and at first turn go right." Hacker told him first directions.

"Ugh once i wish i was the one behind computer."

"No you wouldn't last long, you have no talent for this."

"I guess you're right, I love the adrenaline but NOT filthy places eww."

"Alright almost at the spot now, go straight."

"It's far, where are you?"

"Just a little further, we moved the van a bit. There was some old man walking a dog, so we rather parked elswhere."

"Ah okay, how is our new driver doing?"

"He's alright I guess. Maybe we can keep him for longer." Hacker paused for a second and continued to instruct the thief. "Ah, next turn right and then up, were right there."

"Copy that." Thief did as he was told and started to climb up the metal ladder. Someone put the lid away so he hadn't have to, when he climbed out the cold night air welcomed him. There was a young man waiting for him by the dark van.

"Sorry about plan D. Ah no hugs! Just high five!" They highfived.

"Well I expected worse, I'll have a long shower after we get home...Also It's okay but you're paying my coffee for a month Changkyun!"

"Ok I'll take it! If its not cleaning our laundry."

"Aish you little punk."

"Oh don't touch me!" Chankyun stepped back from Kihyun quickly.

Head popped from drivers window and asked "So where to guys? To the lair..?"

"Yea to the lair, Chanyeol"

~

**Secret apartment**

**November 7 | 2pm**

After long shower and some sleep Kihyun woke up to the strong smell of coffee.

Changkyun woke up before him, made coffee and prepared some fruits for them. He usually did not woke first.

"Good afternoon Candy." Changkyun greeted his roommate and poured coffee in empty mug.

"Ah good afternoon! Ai I need to recolor this mess its so pink." Kihyun said and touched his pink candy colored hair.

"I like pink better than the red though. Its your choice." Changkyun said and handed him a mug.

"Hm I don't know If I want to be called a tomato again." He sipped the coffee and put the mug on the bar.

Changkyun chuckled "Hey Kihyun, You know its our first anniversary today?" Changkyun said and throw little box at Kihyun.

Kihyun catched it without any problems, his reflexes were sharp as ever. "Ah not fair, I wanted to give you the gift after the dinner." Kihyun didn't open the box instead he put it next to his mug and went to his bedroom to catch something he hid there before. He came back with a neatly wrapped gift. "Here you go my son."

Changkyun unwraped the gift like a little boy on christmas day. "Oh Its a Red Dead Redemption 2! How did you know?"

"Someone has been talking about that game  _nonstop_."

"Ah mom you really do listen." Changkyun smiled at him sincerely.

Meanwhile Kihyun opened the box to reveal silver, expensive watch he always wanted. "Oh I wanted these! You-"

"I bought them, don't worry. I just added few things in... Look I got the same ones, It was cheaper in a pair." He explained to Kihyun. "Its also a thank you for taking me in and helping me pay off the debts."

"Ah Changkyun you didn't have to."

"I wanted to do it, ok. Take them please." He meant it, Kihyun accepted.

"Oh little wolf, I'm gonna cry. Come hug your hyung!" He was so proud of his friend. He may helped him, but Changkyun helped him with the lonnelines too.

"Ah okay but only once." Changkyun hugged him tightly, he felt the love his hyung always showered him with..Kihyun accepted him so easily and this year he helped him so much, not even wanting for him to pay any rent until he's off debt. Even though they were both only childs, after the year they really did felt like true  _brothers_.

"It's really been only a year? Oh It feels like we're together forever." Kihyun signed and patted Changkyun's back. The younger changed his life upside down. They got used to each other so easily and he started to like to take care of the younger. It was so much better than when he was all alone on everything.

"It does huh..." Changkyun said and his stomach loudly crumbled.

Kihyun looked at the younger and remembered where he was headed before Changkyun distracted him with the gift. "Oh I was planning to cook dinner for us two but I need to buy some fresh ingredients. You want to go with me? I'll buy you something small, If you help me carry the bags."

"You planned to cook the dinner? Oh It's been so long! YES IM GOING."

~

~~ To be continued ~~

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank uuuuu for reading chapter two! Please leave comment to let me know if you like 💙 thank u for kudos too


	3. Three times and it's destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos. I appreciate feedback in the forms of comments too! Let me know! :)  
> Aand Its a little longer sorry.

**Grocery shop,**  
**November** **7 /** **4:01pm**

Shownu was buying some snacks for him and Wonho in the store, they had a night shift tonight. All thanks to Picasso-flash, he stole one canvas from gallery in this district sometime between 2-4am. No camera evidence of course, but dogs from k-9 unit sniffed something in the basement. Also they thought they had a witness this time.

Picasso-flash was also known to sometimes return next night to steal more thats why they had to watch anything suspicious near gallery. They are gonna watch from midnight till 9am, right now there was Suga and Kyungsoo set to watch till the midnight. Their squad leader told them to help since their current case was closed.

Shownu and Wonho were told to go early home today so they could sleep and prepare for the night stake out.

He was just picking some banana milk which Wonho just texted to pick some for him. Suddenly he heard a loud discussion in the next aisle.

"Well If you want the lucky charms then say it, dear son."

"Oh okay then. I want this whole aisle."

"No just one! You're gonna have it once and then its gonna be in the cabinet till its expiration. AGAIN. HOW about chocolate puffs? You like them."

"I'll go for Lucky charms then, thanks mom."

"Do not call me mom. I told you to NOT."

"You did. But I won't stooop because Its fuuun... Hihihihi." The son ran away.

"Hey! Don't run away! Changkyunnie!"

Shownu chuckled to himself, this father and son conversation really amused him. He went to the next aisle but only saw some pink haired male reaching for Lucky charms cereal that was on the highest shelf in the back of it. The color of his hair seemed so bright the closer he was to him, it seemed at least since his world felt grey.  _So that's the dad,_ he thought. Before he even thought about helping he was already halfway. The world looked brighter with each step he took.

"That little punk requesting something I can't reach..." the pink haired murmured to himself as he almost got a hold of the box.

Shownu easily picked the Lucky charms, their fingers brushed for a second. He felt something in that second he was sure. He handed the box to the smaller male. "Here you go."

The other took it and finally looked at him, their eyes met for the first time. Both of them feeling something deep inside their chest tickle, their hearts started beating faster. "Ah. Ehm.. thank you so much! I-"  _Im fricking melting under his gaze what the heck,_ Kihyun thought.

"It..Its nothing." Shownu suddenly started stuttering.

"No really thank you." The smaller looked down, blushing, his ears red.

Shownu found that cute, he smiled. "Uh I'm sorry I overheard your conversation. Do you need help to catch your son?"

Pink haired looked up, still his cheeks slighly pink. "My son? AH Changkyun...No I know where he went he always end up in sweets aisle." He said and smiled back at him.

"Okay. I... I'm Son H-." Shownu stuttering cutely again when he wanted to introduce himself but was interupted by the pink haired male.

He was looking behind Shownu now his gaze focused on something faraway, and yelled: "Aha! I see you you little brat! Changkyun! DON'T take the bottom cans it could fall! Oh I'm so sorry but i have to go-"

"Of course. Go catch him."

"Thank you again and uh have a nice day!" Kihyun smiled, panicked and waved.

Pink haired male run away with his cart and turned left to catch his 'son'.

Shownu signed, the feeling in his chest still lingering.  _What was that_. He picked his basket and went to checkout. The world around faded to grey again.

~

 **Secret Apartment, kitchen**  
**5:31pm**

Changkyun was preparing potatoes and his gaze always ended up on smiling Kihyun.  _Why is he like that, what happened to him_. "Kihyun, why are u smiling again?"

Kihyun stopped cutting the vegetables "What! I'm NOT!"   
Kihyun was.

"OH YOUR EARS ARE RED. What happened in the store huh? You were alone for like a minute soo... Spill it, baby."

"You start to resemble Minhyuk, you spended too much time with him."

"Don't try to change the subject! Min hyung is funny! You are way too serious sometimes!"

"I'm not!"

"Kihyun I love you, but you are wrong on this one so .. S. P. I. L. L. IT HYUNG. Or I'll find other ways-"

"Ugh fine." Kihyun felt defeated. "but its nothing okay."

"I'm listening."

"So you ran away." Kihyun said and paused.

"I ran away. Go on."

"I couldn't reach the Lucky charms box."

"Did they fall on your your face that's why you are embarrassed?"

"Ehm no, this big guy helped me and eh."

"You are the worst story-teller ever."

Kihyun pointed his knife at him. "Do YOU wanna hear it or not?"

"I'm listening, not talking." Changkyun gestured his mouth is locked and he threw invisible key away.

"So this guy, handsome by the way, handed me the box and then he looked at me and I felt like I was melting under his gaze and his smile was so bright and he resembled a bear and he thought you are my son since he heard us but didn't saw you and then I saw you picking the cans and ran away?" Kihyun blurted it quickly but felt somehow lighter.

Changkyun was SHOOK "Excuse me, WHAT?"

"I said it, are you happy?"

Changkyun shook his head. "I'm sorry but what the f-luff. WHY DID YOU RAN AWAY..well It did almost fell but WHY DID YOU RAN AWAY."

"DON'T YELL AT ME. I guess I got scared and you had the perfect timing."

"Nooo its all my fault! Fuuuc-"

"Stop it Changkyun, It is not. It's just not meant to be." Kihyun said and started to cut the vegetables again

"You know what I can't believe that. Do you remember what our friend says? Three times and its destiny." Changkyun stated and winked at Kihyun.

"But I don't even know his name."

"Well I could help destiny a little, I have the power." Changkyun waved invisible wand.

"NO. YOU ARE FORBIDDEN."

"Please mom, you neeeed a dad." Minhyuk told him once that It has been years since Kihyun had a relationship and reminded to never ask. So Changkyun never asked but he really wanted to see the other happy.

"NO."

"Ugh fine...I won't BUT I will help the destiny If its gonna take too much time."

"Whatever you brat... Please, hand me the potatoes."

~

 **Near the Art gallery, district 8**  
**11:29pm**

Wonho picked Shownu in his shiny black car few minutes ago and they headed to location to switch with their colleagues. Wonho parked behind grey Volvo XC60. Two men stepped out of the car to meet them.

"Well good evening!" Wonho said cheerfully.

"Oi punks you are early! WHY. I lost the bet!" Suga tried to look dissapointed.

"Ah once I won, finally! You know what to do now dear Yoongi."

"Yes...Kyungsoo is the best, I'm buying coffee for the rest." Suga recitated.

"Oh I changed my mind I'll have some green tea." Kyungsoo said with a devilish smile.

"You are evil, Kyungsoo. What will I get for you two?" Suga turned to them.

"It's okay, you don't have to." Shownu tried to decline.

"Shownu, don't be a nice bear and let me do it. Don't worry, I won't lose to this one again."

"Haha I'll have pumpkin spiced latte then, thank you." Wonho said and showed his sweetest smile.

"Ah of course you will, and Hyunwoo?" Suga asked.

"Americano then, no sugar. Thank you. "

"Alright, I'm going. Kyungsoo wait for meee!"

"Oh I'll wait, we have to go eat."

"Oh I was wrong, you are an angel." Suga said and went to nearest 24h open coffee shop.

Kyungsoo sighed and said to them: "Ah I'm certain he knew he's gonna loose the bet. He is sweet like sugar even If he acts he's not."

"Yea I know Suga is very sweet but just never admits it." Wonho said.

Kyungsoo nodded at him. "So nothing really suspicious happened, there was this same man that walks his dog every few hours. Otherwise no thiefs. We were even in the gallery twice. Nothing." Kyungsoo stated and handed Shownu some papers. "Here, we got this from the gallery, its about the security, read it.

"Thank you Kyungsoo."

~

 **Wonho's car**  
**November 8**  
 **12:15 am**

They talked casually while sipping on their coffee while looking outside. Suga and Kyungsoo left few minutes before midnight heading straight to their favorite snackbar.

"You have a really nice car Wonho." Shownu praised Wonho's car. It was Audi Q7.

"I know right, I got lucky at police auction. This beauty belonged to one mafia boss we got behind bars few years ago.... Suga wanted it too I know he did, but I think he left me won the biding since I got shot when we were catching the boss." Wonho said and sipped his pumpkin spiced latte.

"I wonder, was Suga your previous partner?" Shownu never asked but wondered about it ever since he saw how these two interacted in the office.

"Yea he was. You are quite observant... Suga never forgave himself that I got shot... He blames himself since he told me that we had to separate to check both doors of that building. Honestly who knows whats gonna happen, I never blamed him. I had a vest and got one in the chest but second bullet shot me in the shoulder... It got a lot time to heal and when I was approved to go back Namjoon told me to do mostly office work since Suga got Kyungsoo as a partner in my absence. I mostly just helped others or did paper work since then. But then you came and I'm finally back fully!"

"Ah I'm sorry, does it still hurt? I dislocated my shoulder once, it hurts still when the weather gonna change rapidly."

"Only when I go too hard in gym, but not really. Doctor said it healed great." Wonho said and looked at the man outside walking his dog. "You know, we could hit gym together, if you want. I know the owner of one I can go there even when its closed."

"That's sounds good. I wanted to find a gym but had a hundred things to do with moving and etc."

"Great' Are you all settled? Do you need any help with furniture or something?"

"No I don't want to bother-"

"No I'm serious. Text me, call me if you need anything. Thanks to you I'm fully back as a detective."

"Okay Wonho, I'll keep that in mind." he said to his partner and then looked outside again.

Only one person was on the street. The man walking his dog, coming little closer to them. His mind started to wander for a fifth time that day. Wander back to the encounter he had in the supermarket, he smiled and felt his heart soften.  _So cute_.

Wonho noticed his smile. "So Shownu, where does your mind wander. You just smiled for yourself."

"Ah it's nothing."

"Ohoho spill the tea or I'm gonna bug you all night about it. I have hours!" Wonho was suddenly very curious. He didn't saw Shownu smile like that. Since the minute they met, he only saw him smile politely at people.

"Ehm alright....Its nothing big anyways I guess."

"Really? Your smile says otherwise."

 _Should I tell Wonho in full detail?_ "I met someone...I mean eh I was buying the snacks and then this person couldn't reach something so I helped and-

"Your hearbeat got faster when your eyes met? Oh she must have been so pretty. I think your type is a very cute girl."

"Well cute, yes very.." Shownu wasn't sure if he should tell Wonho. Would he judge him?

"What's up Hyunwoo? Where did the smile go?" Wonho smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I uhm. Wonho please don't judge me."

"So it was a guy then?" Wonho asked his smile not changing. "There's nothing wrong with that Hyunwoo."

"Well I never liked a guy before so it was a new feeling to me. But it felt nice, its been a while since I felt something so warm when meeting a person."

"That's amazing. You know Hyunwoo there's nothing wrong with liking guys, people are bisexuals." Wonho told his opinion and saw Shownu relax. "I for example sure don't care about gender if the chemistry is there."

"Like you and Hyungwon have?" Shownu asked and Wonho's expression rapidly changed.  _Oh I said it outloud_.

"Me and who?? Please! NO. NEVER. OMG." But he thought:  _Do we really?_   _Change the subject_. So Wonho cleared his throat and calmly continued. "So please you can tell me in full detail if you want to."

So Shownu told him and Wonho listened, he was genuinely interested.

After that Wonho patted his shoulder again and said "You know, one of my friends always says: three times and its destiny."

"Stop, I don't think I'll see him again. I don't even know his name!" Shownu felt dissapointed, he should go after him and asked for a name at least.

"Shownu based on your description I hope you do. If not I'll find him myself. Also pink hair that's rare thing.... And don't forget I'm a detective after all." Wonho said proudly and then his mind wandered to Hyungwon.  _OMG why did Shownu said that aaaaaah._

"Ah we'll see then." Shownu looked outside the man still there but now looking at their car. He looked at Wonho that was looking at the steering whell, seemed to yell in his mind.  _I think Wonho is in denial though but I won't bug him tonight_. "Wonho, I think we should ask him If he saw something yesterday. He looks observant."

Wonho welcomed the opportunity to distract his thoughts about the handsome lawyer. "All right let's go."

 

~~ _ **To be continued**_ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Be sure to comment if you kudosed already so Ill know if I should continue thank you.


	4. Master of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this sooner but some stuff happened thats why its longer hehe, enjoy :)

**Café Universe**

**November 21**  /  **8:09am**  

 

Changkyun was seated at the bar in his favorite café 'Universe'. The owner known as Baekhyun was now a good friend of Kihyun, because they were regulars here. Today was different, he went to get breakfast outside alone, since Kihyun was sick with flu and was sleeping in. Their new driver Chanyeol worked here, he baked all the cakes and muffins and more.

"Here's something new I wanted to try out. Croissant sandwich!" Chanyeol put a plate in front of him.

"Am I your tester again?" Changkyun asked.

"You said you don't mind since Kihyun can't today." Chanyeol took the plate and turned away.

"No! No, don't take it away, leave it here I'll be the tester." Changkyun was a little moody like he was almost everytime when he's hungry. Kihyun was an excellent cook but no one beated Chanyeol's baking talent. So he tried his secret weapon, the puppy eyes "Please, you are the bestest baker ever!" He got the plate back, it smelled and looked delicious. "Hey Chanyeol are you free next friday?"

"I have a morning shift and then free weekend. So yes I am."

"Ahh perfect. We need you again." Changkyun felt relieved so they don't have to find someone else, who other would helped them this late?

"Noted..Now tell me. Does it taste good? Does it need anything else?"

"Its purrrfect." Changkyun answered with full mouth.

"I'm glad to hear it! Now I need Baekhyun's approval to add it in the menu as a breakfast special. Ah also the cake will be ready on time, I asked the staff in restaurant and they don't mind since they don't serve ot bake cakes...so I'll drop it in their kitchen so birthday boy won't notice."

"Kihyun is gonna love it, but scold us anyways. Honestly he's been little off this past weeks."

Kai that was behind counter heard them talking about Kihyun and came to the bar. "Talking about Bubblegum, he seems more noisy these days, does he have anyone?"

"He don't. I would know, we're together almost all the time." Changkyun said.

"Thought so, he's noisy cause he's still single... Well maybe he should, or else I'll set him a blind date as a birthday gift." Kai was very convincing when it came to anything.

"Seriously, our Kiki is still single?" They didn't notice someone quietly came to the bar so they all turned at the same time to see the newcomer that came in the café.

"Omg Minhyuk is that you?" Chanyeol asked the new person that stood beside Changkyun.

"Minhyuk hyung! You made it!" Minhyuk hugged Changkyun tightly and then sat on the chair beside him.

"Hello everyone! Did you missed me? Also seriously Yeol, its been only two months! Don't act like you barely recognize me!" Minhyuk dramatically acted shook and put a hand on his chest and then laughed.

"Well your hair is different, but I admit Its nice to see you here again. Are you staying?" Chanyeol asked the smiling Minhyuk.

"Actually yes. I got a job here as a substitute teacher!" Minhyuk happily said.

"Ah congrats Min! Wait a sec, I'll get you your regular order." Kai highfived him and went back to the counter, there was new customer, ready to take order as well.

"Well, my muffins are alone with Baek so I should save them from him." Chanyeol went to save the muffins in the kitchen.

Minhyuk and Changkyun were left alone at the bar. Minhyuk patted his arm and asked about his other friend "Little wolf, how is our Kihyunie doing?"

"Well he looks better so I think we can kidnap and surprise him tomorrow."

"Did you prepared everything you wanted?"

"I did, having you as a surprise is gonna be great too I'm glad you made it in time! But I have one request ehm... could you invite the lawyer, please?" Changkyun asked with his best puppy eyes.

Minhyuk chuckled, how could he say no to that. "Yea, I'll invite Chae don't worry." He get why Changkyun was scared to ask Hyungwon, on first glance he looked very intimidating with that lawyer aura he had, but once you talked to him properly he was a really nice person. Minhyuk's thoughts got distracted when he noticed the new customer chatting casually with Kai "What do we have here oh my."

Chanyeol who just came back from the kitchen with fresh dose of blueberry muffins looked at the newcomer too. "Don't bother, he looks straight."

"Oh honey."

Chanyeol then told curious Minhyuk what he knew. "He's a regular, friend of Kai, always takes coffee to go."

Changkyun shouted at Chanyeol "Don't say that to him!"

Meanwhile the customer left with his coffee and Kai came back with Minhyuk's coffee.

"Thank you... Wow now I would like to be a barista not a teacher." Minhyuk said dreamily and blew on the hot cup of coffee.

"So you would flirt 24/7. No thank you." Kai snorted.

"Kai u are no fun." Minhyuk pouted.

"I am yes fun. Also don't try to scare my regular customers."

~

**Police st., District 8**

**Detective department**

**8:27am**

"Here's your coffee." Wonho put a coffee cup in front of Shownu.

"Thank you. I really need to know your coffee place, because it taste like a dream." Shownu said and sipped the coffee.

"Maybe I'll show you one day." Wonho smiled and took off his jacket and went to put it in his locker so he left Shownu alone sitting there.

Tall dark haired male in black leather jacket stopped by their desks. "Oh there you are! I was just looking for you, Shownu."

"Whats up JB?"

"I was at D12 to pick up some files and they gave me something you requested as well, here you go." JB handed Shownu some thick file.

"Ah thank you JB! I wanted to stop by the 12th after lunch break...I'll buy you coffee tomorrow."

"Oho you are so nice, but you really don't have to!"

Wonho just came back and said: "JB take the coffee offer or he'll never stop asking." Wonho said with a laugh.

"Alright, double espresso then." JB said, defeated by the kindness.

Jinyoung stopped by their desks as well with a mug in his right hand and then left arm wrapped around JB's shoulders "JaeBabe! You are fast."

JB shook the arm off and hit his partner Jinyoung with the file he was holding. "Don't call me babe, I am JaeBUM. And I told you I'll stop by 12th before work."

"Oh Jaebabe? I like it." Suga said behind JJ duo and JB got scared that much his soul almost left the body.

"Damn it, you walk like a cat Suga!" JB said in panic.

"Sorry to scare you Jaebabe. Since almost everyone gathered here so nicely I can tell you what squad leader just told me...Namjoon invites the whole team to get drinks tomorrow, he's paying, are you free?"

"YES." JB and Jinyoung said together.

"I'm free. Also I'm smelling food included." Wonho nodded at Suga and looked at his partner Shownu.

"Me too. Wait. Should we drink on thursday though?" Shownu answered but was confused about the day.

"Ah Shownu you are cute, its not drunk drunk party with Namjoon. He tends to takes us to get few drinks and nice food before his vacation so we would behave in his absence." Suga explained.

"Our father takes good care of us, the kids." JB joked.

"He sure does, I'll tell others, location is soon to be revealed." Suga went then straight to the kitchen to find others that he had to tell which was Jessi, CL, Junhyung, Doojoon and Kyungsoo.

~

**Secret apartment, kitchen**

**11:52am**

Changkyun typed the code on the main door and they unlocked with a loud beep, he came back a little later than he intended.

Minhyuk dragged him to some stores and then when he checked the time it was already 11:30am, he excused himself he had to go home so Kihyun wouldn't get suspicious. Minhyuk agreed but only after he promised him to call him later or else he'll reveal himself to Kihyun. Changkyun then stopped for a second by café Universe to get something for Kihyun to eat as well. Chanyeol gave him fresh croissant sandwiches for Kihyun to try, as well as some soup Baekhyun made for him.

"Where were you?" A demanding voice said before he even closed the door that led into their apartment.

Changkyun jumped from hearing the voice and looked around where the voice came from. Kihyun was sitting on the couch wrapped in blankets almost hidden completely. "Oh you're awake!"

"I am. Where were you?" The older asked again.

Million thoughts of answers ran through Kyuns mind. He had to answer fast.  _Does he know? Does he know he can get my location from his watch? No I didn't tell him yet or did I? Oh I should answer quickly._  "Ehhh you were sleeping peacefully so I went to get breakfast alone and then go buy some new harddisks, you know I always lost a track of time there...uh for how long are you awake exactly?"

Kihyun stood up and wrapped himself in one blanket and went to the kitchen to meet Changkyun. "Not that long. I just took a shower and ended on couch." He lied, he was up since 9am.

Changkyun wasn't that convinced as Kihyun didn't met his eyes. He cleared his throat and with concern he asked the older: "How are you feeling today?"

"A lot better, the sore throat is gone." He looked at him and put on a small smile.

"That's great news! I got something for you on my way home. Here." Changkyun said chearfully, put his bags on the counter and Kihyun took a seat on the bar stool. "I got some ginger tea, Yeol sends you his new recipe to try out and Baek sends a soup with wishing you to get better since-uh well just get better." Changkyun wanted to kick himself for almost mentioning his birthday.

"Ah, thank you Kyun and thank you for taking care of me while I was sick ..and excuse me that I was noisier these two weeks and then I got flu... I'll stop by the café and thank them tomorrow."

"Kihyun, I'm not mad or anything. I'm glad you are better... And Chanyeol is confirmed by the way."

"Great, I'm glad to hear that, our regular customer requested a little bigger order."

"Lets talk work later, how about we watch some movie after you eat?"

"I'd like that...Also next time leave a note on the fridge or something." Kihyun said quietly.

"Will do, I wanted to let you sleep in and come sooner. Sorry Kihyun."

"It's okay, you came back." Kihyun patted his head and opened the box with the soup.

His mind slipped to the memory of his last birthday.

**_~Flashback~ Exactly one year ago_ **

_Last year he didn't told anyone his birthday date, he acted like it was any other day. The only one who knew that time was Minhyuk, that month in US again, he texted him but couldn't call because he had busy day and the timezones were a b*tch._

_Later that day at night, Kihyun felt the worst. He hated birthdays because it was the only day he didn't wanted to be alone, he was an orphan living on streets mostly, his guardian didn't care about his whereabouts. He got used to be the loner. When he was in high school he started to study very hard so he could get into college elswhere and never come back to his home town._

_His first real friend was Minhyuk, roommate he got in college. Minhyuk made sure to brighten up gloomy Kihyun every day with his bright presence, his effort became succesful by the end of first semester. Minhyuk was there for him ever since. After college he got job overseas and Kihyun had no roommate ever since. He really missed the happy vitamin today._

_Kihyun was alone again the weight fell on his shoulders in the night, now he was crying under the covers in his bed trying to be quiet since his new roommate/teamate was a light sleeper._

_He heard a noise in the kitchen and stiffed, wiped his tears with pajama sleeves and looked at the bedroom door._

_Then there was a light knock on the door and Changkyun came in the bedroom with a small box in his hands. He got the box earlier from their newly discovered coffee place. "Hyung I can't sleep, want some cake I got earlier? I have too much."_

_Kihyun nodded and Changkyun took his hand and let him to the kitchen. He opened the box, there was small white cake with a nice writing on top. It said 'You are older, so what.' Kihyun chuckled at that, his new teamate was full of surprises. "Yes, I'll have some cake."_

_~_ _ **end of flashback**_  ~

He would never admit it outloud in front of the younger, but today he let his mind believe that Changkyun really left him for good. That he got tired of his nagging, tired of him.

 _'Please never leave me Changkyun',_ Kihyun thought when the younger smiled at him.

~

**Gym 'CHAINED UP'**

**7:07pm**

Wonho introduced Shownu to this gym week ago. He really did knew the code, the owner wasn't there that time. Today was different.

"Oh Wonho! Its been a while we were here together at the same time... Oh is this your friend?"

"Ravi! Yes It's been a while.. ah this is Son Hyunwoo, we call him Shownu, he's the new detective and also new work partner." Wonho said and continued. "Shownu this is Kim Wonshik aka Ravi the owner of this amazing gym and my friend." Wonho introduced them and they shook hands.

"Ah I'm glad you finally won't come here alone ya gym rat." Ravi punched his arm lightly.

"Ahahaha don't you have a class or something." Wonho punched back, not that lightly.

"I do, Hyuk is coming for kickbox lesson, oh and before I forget I have new posters for the classes and personal training could you take a few and put it somewhere at your station?" He showed him where the posters were.

"Of course, there is board in main hall and we have one too." Wonho said and Ravi nodded and went to prepare for his lesson.

Wonho and Shownu went to the locker room to get ready "If you ever feel trying out kickbox, Ravi is the best person to teach you." Wonho said and put his bag in the locker as he started to undress to put on his gym clothes.

"Good to know."

~

**Cafe 'Universe'**

**November 22** **/** **8:01am**

 

"Happy birthday bubblegum!"

"And I'm sure I told you this before, I'm a not a celebrating birthday person." Kihyun complained that morning for a 3rd time.

"Very well then, I'm taking this delicious free muffins and coffee back." Baekhyun took the plate away and Kihyun tapped him on the arm immediately.

"No, no! Okay! Thank you both."

"You're welcome my favorite bubblegum!" Kai said and winked at the birthday boy.

Kihyun chewed on muffins and watched Changkyun texting someone. That morning for a sixth time, yes he counted it. "Pups, I hope you are not planning anything."

"No I got your message loud and clear. But I bought you a gift, so you can't say no to that at least."

"Alright. But no celebration, and please NO CAKE!"  _All I want is a to make a dinner with Changkyun since Minhyuk is not here again._

"You're got your muffin. Don't expect any cake from me.." Changkyun said but when Kihyun turned his back to him, he winked at Chanyeol behind the bar. Chanyeol winked back.

"Can I treat you to a dinner at least? So you won't have to cook today?" Changkyun asked sweetly.

"But I wanted to-Alright sure, treat me to a dinner, nothing fancy."  _Damn your puppy eyes Changkyun._

 _Puppy eyes winning again_! "Yes!" Changkyun said happily while texting secretly Minhyuk under the table.

**Plan in progress, no kidnapping, our Candy said yes.**

**~**

**Restaurant 'Epiphany', (fancy very)**

**6:59pm**

"Is that blindfold really nessesary?" Kihyun asked for a second time. Changkyun put out the blindfold when they got out of taxi. He led him straight then they turned right twice and now they stood somewhere. It was a cold evening today. Kihyun shivered. Someone passed near them, he heard the steps coming.

"Yes it is." Changkyun let go of his arm and put his warm hands around his cold ones. "I think I can take it off now tho."

"What's up with the secret stuff I-" Kihyun tried to complain but was cut off by Minhyuk who held his cold hands.

"Hi Kihyunie!" Minhyuk put up his best smile and hugged him tightly.

"Minhyuk, you are back!" Kihyun was shook, he did not expect his other friend here since he was supossed to be overseas.

"I couldn't missed ya party but also I'm back for a longer now I got a job here!" Minhyuk said happily and hugged him again.

"Oh they're hugging." Someone said behind them. They turned to see silver haired, well dressed tall man in a suit with a warm coat.

"Hyungwon!" Kihyun was very surprised, from small dinner it became a little party. "Changkyun you're the devil."

"Am I huh....Well officially its a friends gathering and dinner. What I'd do wrong?"

"You-" Kihyun finally noticed where they were. "THATS EPIPHANY ARE YOU KIDDIN ME."

"I thought you wanted to go here?" Changkyun was confused by his reaction.

"I STILL DO, BUT ALL OF MY RESERVATIONS WERE ALWAYS CANCELLED. WAIT-"

"Maybe someone cancelled them every time I dunno... Before you start to nagg, mine was normal I called months ago to reservate a private saloon. How did I do?"

"THATS MY SON." Kihyun sobbed little. It felt so nice to have them all here at one place.

~later that evening~

**Private saloon n.1**

Later, when they were seated in private saloon, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kai came in as well.

Kihyun got practical gifts only so he wouldn't complain much and would not have the urge to return them.

Changkyun got him knitted scarf which he said he did all by himself by nights. Kai got him set of six cute mugs with a fresh coffee beans from brand that supplies their café. Chanyeol made him a box of rainbow macaroons he did for him especially and Baekhyun gave him a big empty photoalbum since he saw how much he liked to take pictures anr because he said he's a photographer.

Hyungwon was clueless what to get him and panicked in flower shop so he ended up buying plant in a pot, just because he thought it was not returnable. It was a christmas cactus which was supossed to bloom by christmas.

And Minhyuk gave him a cook book which he even got signed, when he was in the USA by its writer Gordon Ramsay.

Kihyun was not a birthday person, there were many reasons why he felt it that way but Changkyun managed to make it work somehow and when the cake came he was not even complaining.

Cake was white with a writing on top that said 'Kihyun's special fan meeting 2k18' and when they cut it, it had rainbow filling inside. Kihyun had a feeling it was all Chanyeol's work and was sure of it when he tasted it. It was heavenly good.

"And master of plans award goes to ... drumroll please... our youngest Changkyun!" Minhyuk annouced very loudly and they all laughed.

Minhyuk also made sure to told them every embarassing story he got of Kihyun since college.

Kihyun enjoyed dinner with his friends and felt very warm, soft hearted and loved.

~

**Private saloon n.3**

"Everyone, just a quick annoucement before we split, I hope you enjoyed the dinner, now please raise your glasses."

Detectives did, and waited for Namjoon to continue.

"As my vacation is almost here It is my duty to remind all of you to behave in my absense." he said and continued. "I would like to also thank you all for coming and thank my husband Seokjin to make this gathering happen in his restaurant" he patted with his free hand Jin who was next to him. "I'm not sure who'll came to replace me for those two weeks but please behave my children, cheers!" squad leader raised the glass higher as they all did and drank it.

It was around ten o'clock as they all parted separate ways. Wonho, Suga and Shownu ordered taxi for themself since they all lived in the same area.

"I'll meet you outside, I need to use a restroom." Shownu excused himself.

"Alright, be quick coz I'm sleepy!" Suga said and yawned.

Shownu was quick, but when he was coming out of the restroom his chest collided with someone. He was smaller than him, his hair seemed very bright pink to Shownu.

"Ah I'm so sorry-oh its-." Smaller male stepped back and started apologizing but stopped when he looked and their eyes met.

"You." Shownu finished his sentence.

 

**~~To be continued~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont mind the mistakes Ill catch them later hehe  
> I know it looks all good and fluffy but drama is gonna come soon, when? We'll see. Also its a slow burn so its gonna take a while, bear with me. More Shownu on chap5. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know how you like it, I appreciate comments and kudos because otherwise it feels like Im writing it for ghost readers. (thankU anyway dear reader, Ive been there too)  
> Happy new years or what do you say 🎉  
> So when is the next chapter? Depends on u babes. Xoxo gossip girl💕 (lol kidding Im sasanka) next year haha


	5. That's not mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe sorry for that last chapter's cliffhanger, but not really I love cliffhangers and we're just getting started baby!  
> This took me longer than I wanted so its long again, ah I promised myself short and weekly chaps but well maybe not, and I am sorry for the delay (LIFE), well enjoy :)  
> P. S. : dont mind the mistakes, Ill catch them later ;)

**Restaurant 'Epiphany'**   
**November 22 /** **10:02pm**

Smaller male stepped back and started apologizing but stopped when he looked up at the taller and their eyes finally met. "Ah I'm so sorry-oh its-."

"You." Shownu finished his sentence. The world was so bright around him, his pink hair shining so bright it was like a halo. He was speachless, and debated in his head that its probably due to the alcohol as well.

Kihyun stared at the man for what seemed like a few seconds to him, when in reality it was almost a whole minute. The taller man returned his gaze with the same kind of intensity, maybe even more than the first time they crossed paths. Kihyun even forgot where he was headed, almost dropped the gloves he held which were also a gift from Changkyun, but he did recognized the man in front of him immediately.  _Of course I did_ ,  _who wouldn't since he was unforgetable like Michelangelo's David_. His legs got weeker under that intense gaze, but surprisingly he was the first to break the silence.

"Uh so we..we-we meet again. Hell-hello." Pink haired stuttered and looked at the floor when he felt his cheeks heaten up.  _What the_ -

"Yes. Hello, uhm. How- How is your son?" Shownu stuttered too, but noticed the blush. He smiled.

"Oh he's a wild wolf but I love him that way." Kihyun's head lift and his eyes lit up with the mention of Changkyun.  _It's cute that he thinks Kyun is my son._

 _It's cute how his eyes sparkle while I mentioned his son. Maybe I'm a little drunker than I thought._ Shownu thought almost the same thing _. I should introduce myself!_  "I uh. I'm Son Hyunwoo." So he introduced himself before the other could try to run away from him.

Kihyun didn't heard his last name clearly but he did heard the name! "Ah that's a very pretty name! Nice to meet you." Kihyun gave him his sweetest smile and was about to shook his hand but their interaction was interupted by loud yell at one of them.

 _"_ Kiki where u at? Our taxi is ready!" Minhyuk yelled and saw Kihyun on the end of the corridor that led to the private saloons.  _What does it take him so long he said he only forgot his phone!_

"Oh I'm coming!" Kihyun responded turning his head. One of the gloves he held fell on the floor, neither of them noticed it.

"Well hurry up my birthday boy!" Shownu realized that moment the man he liked had a significant other, he somewhat knew it deep down, that it was probably true since he was so beautiful  _of course he was taken he had even a kid!_  His heart was beating rapidly like it was saying: ' _what if not_?  _what if not_ '

Kihyun panicked and wanted to ran away without a word. "I'm sorry I have to go, he's not very patient...It was really nice to see you again!"

"I could say the same." Shownu murmured for himself since the man was already half away from him but then he shouted at the nameless stranger without thinking..."oh Happy birthday!"

Kihyun was at the door and froze but he turned around and smiled brightly at the beautiful man wishing him happy birthday before he exited the restaurant.

Shownu stood there and smiled.  _Second time and still no name again aish_.

"Ah Shownu we have to go- What's with your face?" Wonho came up to him, he went to look after his friend since he wasn't returning.

While Shownu was lost in his thoughts, he almost jumped when he heard voice behind him. "Oh, uh nothing." Shownu answered smiling the same.

"When I saw you minutes ago you haven't got that broad cute bear smile on your face, what exactly is  _nothing_?" Wonho asked and then almost tripped over his own leg, he caught him and stabilized him. "Did they give you candy there? Shownu oh no, don't take the bathroom candy. EVER." He rambled.

"What? No!" Shownu said, holding his arm and walking away from restaurant. "I bumped into someone when I was on my way out."

"Oh okay. But why are you smiling that much. I don't think I saw u smile like that maybe only that one time-oh someone dropped a glove! That's sad, its alone. " Wonho picked it up and examinated the blue glove.

"Wonho, please no and stop." Shownu said and took the glove from his friends hands, mindlessly put it in the his pocket since he thought it was his and dragged Wonho out, where Suga was catching a taxi for them.

"What are ya hiding my boy." Wonho who was slighly drunk asked.

Shownu signed "I'll tell you when you are sober."  _If you remember_.

"Great timing, let's go ma boys!" Suga opened back door to the taxi.

~

**Police st., District 8**   
**Detective department**   
**November 23 /** **9:01am**

"Ah my head." Wonho had a big hangover headeache.

Suga, seated behind his desk sighed and said: "I told you not to drink the rest of the soju, It was too much."

"Yea well. You should have just take it away from me."

"Look at you and look at me. No I could not... Ah so young and so careless!" Suga said.

"I am older than you!" Wonho shouted back at him

"I meant your mental age, I am wise adult while you.. Well I think you are like 12 max." Suga sassily stated.

"Oh shut up my head can't handle your sassy ass right now." Wonho glared at him and put his head on the table.

Shownu watched his partner, he was clearly having a hangover so he was going to be useless today. "I think you should go home, we can reshedule meeting with the curator to monday."

"No Shownu, I'm okay. I'll just drink a lots of coffee."Wonho put up a little smile, but Shownu didn't buy it.

"I-I'll be right back." Shownu said looking behind Wonho to handle the matter.

~

Squad leader popped up by their desks two minutes later with Shownu behind him. "Alrighty then! I heard this year's hangover hit up worst our Wonho! So GO straight home and sleep, in this state you are useless anyway."

Wonho straighten up in his chair quickly but winced. "No squad leader I can still do stuff!"

"No I insist. I'm sorry, It was my idea to go on thursday anyway." Namjoon stated.

"Jin said it was also because some reservation got called off." Suga said under his breath.

Namjoon heard him and froze for a second. "I don't know what are you talking about ehm...Ehm let's go back to work. Oh but not you mister, I already ordered you a taxi. Go NOW." Namjoon raised his voice and pointed at the door, then he went back to his office.

"Namjoon is sometimes scaryyy." Wonho said and slowly stood up to get his warm coat from his locker, It was freezing today.

"Oh If you could see his rookie days! That was amazing times indeed, squad leader was so clumsy." Kyungsoo said while laughing.

"I know you are behind this Shownu." Wonho said while passing him.

"I don't know what are you talking about haha! I'll call you if anything new pops up okay?" Shownu promised.

"Okay, see ya guys." Wonho waved at them, put on sunglasses and slowly walked away.

~

**Secret apartment, kitchen**   
**10:02am**

"Kyun, Minhyuk!" Kihyun shouted and ran from bathroom to kitchen.

"What." They both said but when they saw furious Kihyun they laughed. Minhyuk was staying there over the weekend.

"Who the heck draw that mustauche on me!" He pointed at them and saw Changkyun lifting his phone. "Don't you dare to-!"

"Too late!" Changkyun snapped a picture and ran behind the bar before Kihyun could catch him.

"It was me, the art major, you have flowers at your arm too, my dearest photographer."

Kihyun was confused for a second but then he remembered his current cover job was being a photographer. "I know that I was there! Minhyuk you are an adult now you know that?"

"I know I am, so what?" Minhyuk didn't give a damn, but there was one thing he wanted to ask. "Will we paint in your art studio soon?"

"Yes, but I have to clean there a little first."

"Ah you know, artists are supposed to make a mess? You are like only exception I know. Ah whatever I can't wait, its been forever!"

~

After that they went out for lunch and some shopping, then they visited the university Minhyuk got the job in, to show the campus to Changkyun because it was the same one Minhyuk and Kihyun studied in.

Minhyuk happily told every embarassing story left he had on Kihyun, as they walked around sipping on their coffee.

Kihyun regretted for a minute they went on the campus, all of his memories from childhood flowing in his mind again, but in the end they had really good time there. It was a really nice afternoon. They ended the day on couch watching some new movie and ordering a pizza. He promised Minhyuk to paint something in his studio on sunday.

~

**Police st., District 8**   
**Detective department**   
**November 30 /** **8:11am**

Week passed quickly and it was friday again. Wonho was heading to the office with four coffees to go, on a paper holder.

Most of the detectives were in the kitchen or already behind their desks. Their borrowed squad leader for two weeks, was at Namjoon office seated behind the desk reading files, Shownu was currently standing in front of him. Squad leader's name was Jung Taekwoon. They already had him there one time in Namjoon's absence, he was a good catch, never broke anything like their squad leader happened to do a lot. He even brought them donuts in monday.

"Do you have any news on Namjoon, Suga?" Jinyoung asked.

"He said Hawaii is amazing, send a picture of crabs and said he miss to scold us." Suga answered.

"I wish I could go to Hawaii too! Ah maybe one day." Jinyoung signed and walked away to his desk.

Wonho put coffee before Kyungsoo and greeted them all. Suga reached out for his coffee and thanked him. "So Shownu got in, I hope he approves us to ask IT department of help."

"I think he will, he loves our Shownu bear already, don't worry." Kyungsoo assured Wonho.

Wonho was on his way to join Shownu but he was just closing the door of leaders office.

"Oh Wonho! Good morning."

"Good morning to you too. Whats up?"

"He said yes to our request. We can ask the IT department for help."

"Amazing! I'll call them to ask who is free."

~

**Café 'Universe'**   
**8:11am**

"Honestly where did you put those gloves you got from little Kyun."

"Oh you noticed? I uh I have one but I think I dropped the other somewhere. Please don't tell him!" Kihyun tried to hide the fact he lost it by always havng the other hand in his pocket.

"Ah Kihyun. Alright I'll keep your secret, but please tell him."

"Oh I will, I was planning to buy the same ones but they were sold out everywhere! Why Gucci why."

"Just tell him soon okay? Well, I have to go anyway I have morning classes today, see ya Kiki. Bye Chanyeol!" Minhyuk lifted his bag and left the café.

Chanyeol waved at Minhyuk and then came closer to Kihyun and lowered his voice. "I haven't asked but does Minhyuk know about-?"

"No I told him I'm still a photographer and have Kyun as my assistent." Kihyun answered while looking at the floor.

"Ah I thought so, I'm glad I asked before I said something bad." Chanyeol said.

"Yea, let's change the topic! How is the works on your bakery going?"

Chanyeol's smile returned. "Ah its going great! We had a little problem with water but its all good now. I'll bring you there when its gonna look more like a bakery!"

"Can't wait to see it finally!" Kihyun clapped his hands together cheerfully.

"I promise I'll pay you back soon." Chanyeol said.

"Oh Chanyeol don't worry about money, right now only focus on your bakery!" Kihyun said and asked him: "How is Baekhyun taking you leaving the kitchen?"

"He was sad at first but after a while of not talking to me, he said its okay that I want to fullfill my dream but I had to promise him to be his supplier with some of mine baked goods."

"So that's a win win situation for both of you!"

"I'm glad he's not mad now, I am grateful that he always listened to my ideas. I promised that I find a replace for myself."

"I hope you find someone good soon." Kihyun said as his mind slipped to his birthday party again. _Will I see him again?_

~

**Chicken restaurant 'Shangri-la'**   
**7:31pm**

Shownu invited Wonho and Jooheon to restaurant he discovered the day he moved in his new life here. They both told him they never went there. They ordered a set of different kinds of chicken they served and then ate it together.

"Jooheon, I am glad you are going to help us! Cheers!" Wonho said and drank his soju.

"I can't wait to work with you guys! Yugyeom and Jungkook are evil little maknaes plotting against me these days even noiser that normally. It's gonna be fine out for a while."

"Ah I heard that duo works great together."

"They do, they are really good working together but seperate them and one is gonna lost electronic files or something." Jooheon said. "Me on the other hand, I know a little more of a darker IT stuff, and work alone just fine!"

Shownu wasn't sure he knew what dark IT stuff meant so he asked. "What do you mean dark IT stuff?"

"My dear bear that's the stuff they don't teach at school."

"Oh. So like hacking and that kind of stuff." Wonho said and Jooheon nodded.

Shownu and Wonho were happy they got some IT help, Jooheon really could help a lot. All these missing camera footage were covered by loops. Picasso-flash was probably good hacker as well now. But now, If something happens, they'll be ready to bring the thief to light.

~

Shownu was putting on his coat while the other two did the same and saw that Jooheon didn't have any gloves when they exited the restaurant, so he took out his from pockets to borrow him. There was three of them, they were all dark blue but one of them was smaller size and got two red stripes. "Wait what."

"What?" both Wonho and Jooheon asked, confused.

"That's not mine." Shownu said as he was examinating blue glove in his hands.

"You got one gucci glove that is not yours? Weird. That reminds me that I need to stop by pet shop that is still opened to buy some food for Yoshi and Gucci! Thanks for the reminder mysterious glove haha." Jooheon said and laughed.

Shownu was thinking where he could get that from when he remembered the pink haired guy.  _He held gloves in his hands! Is it his? That time I thought it was mine that fell out of the pocket?_

"Earth to Shownu! Are you okay?" Wonho asked, his usual smile gone.

"Eh sorry. I think I know now who it belongs to." Shownu said and put the glove back to his pocket.

Jooheon scrached his chin thinking out loud. "Some girl hm. Whatever now my main priority is to feed my cats, so lets go!"

**~**

**Near Art Museum, Seoul**   
**11:58pm**

"Let us know if anything odd was happening." Changkyun said to Chanyeol as he dropped them close to the museum.

He nodded at him. "Sure thing. Good luck."

"Thanks." They both said as Chanyeol drove off and went to the place they decided on to meet later.

Kihyun put on his special custom made gloves and looked at his hacker, he looked like he wanted to say something but always changed his mind before he did. "If you got something to say then say it now Kyun."

Changkyun signed. "You know I don't like to be in the 'field'."

"Don't worry were gonna be fine! Trust me please."

"I trust you with my life, you know I do but please next time you need this kind of help, I say NO." 

"Noted, but who would be willing? Chanyeol said he's gonna drive us until he pays us back."  _It was pure luck we found each other at the riight time._

"Well we could always recruit, you know in the dark Seoul quater." Changkyun sugested.

Kihyun was surprised that the hacker was willing to go there for a recruitment as he swore they had to had max three persons on the team. "We'll see Pupps, I think we won't get anything this big in a while."

~

**Secret apartment**   
**December 1 /** **2:05pm**

Kihyun and his roommate were seated on the couch when his phone buzzed loudly, he saw the screen lit up with Chanyeol's name, so he picked up right away.

Kihyun answered cheerfully. "Hello! Whats up?"

" _Turn on the news. Chanel 12_." Chanyeol's voice felt cold, not warm as usual.

Kihyun's shifted in his seat on the couch. "Chanel 12?"

" _Just do it_." Chanyeol said on the other side of line and Kihyun gestured Changkyun to switch the chanel on TV.

"Newest case of stolen art that apparently happened around 1am in Seoul museum. Police just confirmed it was a work of the well known thief Picasso-flash as media started to call him year ago. Police also said that this time the thief left something behind and that they finally have some evidence that could help to solve this case entirely. We're gonna inform you with the progress of investigation after official statement from district 8th Police department squad leader Jung Taekwoon. This is Ahn Hyejin from CSN."

"Oh uh we'll call you Yeol in a few."

" _Sure. I'll wait_."

They stared at the TV together, their minds spinning with million thoughts, than they stared at each other. They were speachless. It went so smoothly that they haven't noticed and left something behind?

Changkyun felt the panic building up. "That's not possible I'm sure I have everything! No finger prints and definitely no camera evidence."

"Well we should stay calm for now because a) it could be a lie to help us get caught or b) if it is true my dna is not in the system."

"Kihyun what if it was me? I had a problem and got record. It's written in a  _paper_  file."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. If not you can do your magic, erase us and change our identity." Kihyun tried to calm him a little and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well I didn't tell you but lately its been harder and harder to get into police system in 8th. They had to hire some hacker in IT because that work? That is almost like it was me."

"Kyun! Calm down, either way we can do this, first let's look over the equipment."

They both quickly went down and through basement to another building, to their hidden lair to check if anything was missing.

Everything was in its rightful place, but then Changkyun's gaze fell on the shelf where Kihyun put up his knives. "Kihyun where is your small knife?" Changkyun asked him.

Kihyun panicked, he didn't noticed it until now. _Where the F is my knife?_

 

_~_ **_To be continued_ ** _~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha sorry it was soft but soft hours are going to be rare in the future so buckle up for future chapters!  
> Chapter 6 will include flashback of the thief and hacker action in the museum, stay tuuuned  
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, kudos or your love :) Thank you <3


	6. Is that you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello after long break heres a new chapter, Im so sorry it took so long I was not at the best state.  
> Also thank u for the bookmark and new kudos! It helped me to get back into writing this chapter :)  
> PS: don't take seriously any of the stealing techniques, any knowledge about bloodtypes etc. Its all a fiction, I have no idea how to do any of that I just read a lot of books.
> 
> Also again Im catching mistakes lates, enjoy! 💕

**Art Museum, Seoul**  
**December 1st /** **12:15am**

"What does he want with that anyway?" Changkyun asked while he hacked the alarm through his tablet. Red controls changed to green in a matter of miliseconds. They both passed through heavy metal door and went to the left side of the building, that was currently being also under reconstruction.

"I guess its for his private mansion, not for sale this time, the artist is too well known to be sold immediately." Kihyun answered the question.

Thief and the hacker reached the destination quickly without any problems, the room was huge with empty glass showcases, paintings still on the walls.

Hacker tapped for a while on the tablet. "Alright the security lasers are off .. What do we do?"

"Well usually first I broke the frame, carefully so it can go back... we have to take it off the wall and switch on the ground, its quite big this painting... Here have number two and do this, I'll do the rest with knife number four."

Hacker nodded and took the knife to do his task. "Today we got this fake cloth to replace it so it won't get noticed right away."

"I'm sure that won't help, but G-dragon likes to be precise."

Changkyun stopped to look at his friend. "He looks intimidating. Everytime we saw that guy I got goosebumps."

"Hmm...I think that's a part of his act too, he loves art though I could tell."

"Sure and pays double but I think that if we had more time you could do the perfect copy yourself."

"Maybe, I think Minhyuk would do better. Pupps why does everyone seems intimidating to you?" Kihyun asked.

"Because I learnt not to trust anyone when I was a kid. Even if they are nice or look like a bear you know." The other said and stared at now blushing Kihyun.

"Ehm."

"Suddenly your face match your hair huh. Tell me now how is that mystery guy hunt goin?" Changkyun couldn't wait any longer, he just asked what has been on his mind all day, knowing that the older cannot run away anywhere this time.

"What the-Ouch!" Kihyun was surprised by that question and cut himself, the knife slipped from his hand and fell under nearest glass showcase.

"Are you okay? Are ya bleeding?" the other asked, concern clear in his voice.

Kihyun checked his wound, he forgot about the knife in that moment. "A little bit, but the glove blocked it mostly."

"Well? So the big bear hunt?" He tried the puppy eyes but the older didn't look at him

"Drop the subject. Not now."

"Alright, but I'm not finished."

Kihyun just sighed "Ah Pupps."

"You know what I would like? A different field name,  _Candy_."

"Don't call me Candy either."

"What would you like then, princess bubblegum? Master thief? Hamster?"

"You know what check on our driver, let him know to be ready to move."

"Roger that, boss." Changkyun always enjoyed this bickering with the older, but he did what he was told to and touched his bluetooth earpiece. "Cupcake, be ready to move in few minutes."

" _Copy that_." Chanyeol answered through the secure line.

"Boss. Yea that's better." He smiled at younger and continued to work on the frame.

Once they took the painting out they aranged the fake one in its place.

"Let Cupcake know to move the van to spot B. We should arrive there seconds later" Kihyun said to the hacker.

"Understood, boss."   
~  
Once they were in the van Changkyun huffed in relief.

"You did well in there. I'm proud of you Kyun." Kihyun said and patted his arm younger smiled in return. 

As they left, both of them forget the missing knife, completely.

~

 **Same location**  
**11:09am**

Police got the call by 10:30am, detectives were called minutes after. It was luck for them that the frame renovator worked this week on saturday.

"Ugh its saturday, why Picasso-flash why. I really wanted to sleep in today." Wonho whined in a cute way.

Shownu handed him much needed coffee he bought while he waited for him. "Its eleven now."

"Well I didn't went to bed right away when I arrived home...uh I shouldn't watch that drama." Wonho complained. "but it was sooo gooood!"

"Let's go to the scene, I'll tell you what I know so far." Shownu lead the way to the main show room.

Wonho sipped on his coffee happily. "When did our master thief did it?"

"Apparently around midnight or so. Jooheon will know when he connects to their system, he's gonna be here any minute-"

Wonho interupted him. "What is that?"

Shownu was confused, looking around. "What is what."

"I saw something shine somewhere there when sunlight hit the corner of this glass... There under the glass showcase!" He pointed and went closer to look properly at the object he saw. "Oh its a knife I think. Do you have gloves?"

"No not yet, here have my napkin." Shownu took out textil napkin and gave it to Wonho.

"It's a small knife!" He carefully grab the evidence into napkin and they both examinated it closely. "I hope there's a fingerprint there!"

Someone from the lab came closer to them and held out plastic bag. "You found evidence? Here carefully put it in."

"Thanks Chen." Shownu said to the specialist.

"We'll get this in the lab ASAP." Chen said and walked away with it.

"I can't believe that Picasso-flash left evidence! Shownu this is amazing!" Wonho happily shouted. "The only minus right now it the amount of reporters outside."

"I know I called our squad leader, he said he'll handle it, he's gonna make the official statement for reporters."

~

 **Secret apartment**  
**2:11pm**

"Alright I calmed Chanyeol, I said we'll handle it."

"Was it really that knife? Kihyun you cut yourself with it!"

"Calm down Changkyun, I know... Not much but.. I had a gloves though."

Changkyun was freaking out, his hands shaking. "Was it your custom made knife?"

"No not that one, I can get the same in store." Kihyun said and tried to calm the younger and held his hands. It helped.

"Al-Alright. We need to get in that police building. But how do we know where it is? They have cameras, but not everywhere. And the worst is that blueprints of that building are not online!"

Kihyun was in deep thought when he realized. "Hyungwon. He goes there regularly."

"You want to tell him about what we do?"

Kihyun had a answer to that. "No, he doesn't have to know a thing."

~

 **Café Universe**  
**December 2**  
**8:06am**

It was sunday, quite early for the lawyer that loved to sleep in on this day, but today was that rare sunday that he had to work, so here he was having coffee and breakfast before he had to go. He had his glasses on because he was too sleepy that morning to try put on contact lenses. His peaceful breakfast was soon to be interupted.

"Hyungwon my dear!"

"What." He growled at the pink haired male that sat down by his table with his assistent behind him.

"Oh.. Good morning to you grumpy... What are you doing today?" Kihyun asked sweetly.

Hyungwon was still too sleepy to notice the sweetness in his voice. "Oh nothing really just hundred things like preparing for the court on monday, writing lawsuits and yea I need to return something on the district 8."

Kihyun continued even more sweetly getting on his plan. "Really hm... District 8? Isn't the detective you like from the 8th?" That should wake him up and distract.

Hyungwon was sipping on his coffee slowly but what his friend said made him choke on his americano."I what!... I don't like him."

Changkyun used this as an opportunity to take Hyungwon's phone that was lying on the table. To add little something under the case that is gonna help them later.

"Sure that is why you just choked well I need more-"

"Told you I don't want to know anything if there is word 'need' involved. Only if I'm your lawyer." 

"Oh let me rephase that. Are you free for lunch? We wanted to go shopping after breakfast and then go to that new place that is actually near that station. We need third person to get table easier."

"Interesting, please keep going." Hyungwon's eyes now sparkled with interest.

"They got mostly seafood, spicy fried shrimp as the speciallity...We wondered if you could be our special third person. Minhyuk is visiting parents today."

Hyungwon's stare on Kihyun grew on intesity. "You hate seafood."

"Yes that- but shrimps I like... so that is a no?" Changkyun set the phone back on the table and winked at him. All done.

Hyungwon didn't have energy to bicker at that moment. "You got me at the lunch offer, but if its seafood I'm gonna pass the fact I am your second choice. Your treat then, Birthday boy?"

"No I don't...yea whatever... Yes its on me..." Kihyun said and when he heard Changkyun giggling behind him, evil idea came to his mind. "Also Changkyun wanted to get to know you better as well."

"Really?" Hyungwon and Changkyun said together, both shocked.

"I uh I mean yes, I do." Changkyun stuttered looking down while Hyungwon was staring now at him.

"Okay, pick me up near that police station around twelve." Hyungwon said finished his coffee, picked up his phone and bag and left the café.

~

 **Police st., District 8**  
**Detective department**  
**11:59am**

Hyungwon timed his tasks to minutes so he would manage to stop by 8th by noon. He was on time. So here he was entering that well known detective department with files on one hand and coffee in his other hand.

He noticed him right away, the other though did not, he was too focused on reading something. He walked past him, put the files on one specific table and stopped by the busy person. "Hello  _detective_."

"Ah you, good morning or is it noon already? Is it monday? I have no idea what time is it now.. Sorry don't have time to fight with you today, we're busy." Wonho said not even looking at the lawyer for more than one second while he focused on some file again.

Hyungwon just shook his head at this but didn't left, instead he leaned against the table, centimetres from Wonho now. "I've heard on the news, you got some evidence on him finally, right?"

Wonho stiffened in his seat when he came so close and it took him a few seconds to answer. "Oh we do! It's in the lab right now... Oh. Please don't tell anyone I told you." He finally looked at the lawyer, put up his best puppy eyes and noticed finally he had darker hair and glasses on.

"Don't worry, I won't." The lawyer smiled at him.

Wonho was debating if this situation was one of his dreams he had recently. He decided it is not. "What- what are u doing here anyways its sunday if I'm correct, do you have another case with JB? He's not here." He stuttered cutely at the lawyer, then confidently continued.

"Yea I know I'm just returning some files, he told me to leave it on his desk if he's absent and I'm busy tomorrow.. but also I thought you'd be here too.... Here." Hyungwon set a coffee cup from station's cafeteria onto the table. "Today is actually six months from the spilling coffee accident, so I thought its time for me to buy the coffee." Wonho was speachless, just staring at him.   
"Well good luck with the case,  _Wonho_." With that Hyungwon left the office.

~

Kihyun was heading to meet up with Hyungwon when he saw someone get out of the station in fast pace, he was holding some papers and had police ID on top of that pile.  _Perfect_ , he thought and readjusted his cap so the cameras won't see his face. He bumped into that person on purpose and papers flew all around them.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to the person and started picking the papers while he quickly hid the ID under them in his hands, slowly sliding it into the sleeve of his coat.

"No, no I'm sorry! This happens to me all the time! I'm glad the ground is dry at least."

"Here."

"Thank you." The other bowed and ran away, he was probably late or something like that, Kihyun didn't care at that moment when he got what he needed.

Hyungwon just exited the building and he spotted him right away. "You know If you pick me up, you really shouldn't have that cap so I can see you clearly? Also why pick up without a car."

"Sorry I told you I'll treat you to shrimps tho?"

"I remember, that's why I'm willing to forgive you for not bringing your car."

"Well sorry, my car needed repair of the heat so we're taking the train.

"Freezing in car versus outside.. hm that's a tough choice." Hyungwon said sarcastically.

"Next time I'll pick you up by my car! I promise! But now, come on its only two train stops from here."

"Aish... I have a question tho is your little assistent still scared of me?"

Kihyun furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about, no."

"So he is huh. I shouldn't have yelled so much when the shrimps were spilled."

"That incident? It's because of that? Oh my god, he just told me its because of the gaze you give him every time!" 

"I'm always thinking about the shrimps he spilled... that was a serious crime for me. I don't like my things spilled... Like coffee for example."

"Who was that again? Some officer?" Kihyun teased him because he knew the answer.

"Detective! I mean whatever... Let's go."

As they both were heading to the stairs, Shownu was just passing the street near them and headed into the building.

~

Shownu came back with a boxes in his tote bag, he went out to pick up the lunch in restaurant near the station.

"Wonho? Are you there?" Shownu asked frozen Wonho.

"He's been staring at the door for about  five minutes... I gave up calling him four minutes ago..I was just at the bathroom for a bit!" Jooheon said.

"The lawyer was here. I saw him leaving but not what he said to him." Jessi, one if their female colleagues said while passing them.

"He he-he was nice and gave me this and his hair are dark now andhe smiled and gave me this and six months-" Wonho was a babbling mess.

"That's a coffee." Shownu said to Wonho.

"Yes for me." Wonho said now hypnotizing the cup.

"It's gonna get cold you know." Jooheon said.

"No! I won't let that happen!" Wonho jumped from his seat and tasted it. "Omg it's my FAVORITE."

~

 **At the restaurant 'Fire Shrimp'**  
**12:48pm**

"Alright since the order is now already on the way I'm heading to the restroom. You two don't gossip about me without me!" Hyungwon said and walked away.

"I think he spends a lot of time with Minhyuk now. If only I had know I would never introduced them." Kihyun fall back into the seat and sighed.

"Did he take his phone?" Changkyun asked.

"No, its in his coat."

Changkyun quickly fished the phone so he could take his chip without Hyungwon knowing anything.

"I know you did THAT but look what I got while waiting for Hyungwon, the luck is on our side!" Kihyun took out the ID to show him.

"Han Sanghyuk? Is this the detective?"

"No, It's not him.. hm I'm not even sure Hyungwon told us any name."

"This card says he works as a lab assistent, that's good I know where that is I looked through the camera footage quickly so they won't notice, the luck is on our side indeed  _baby_." Changkyun said and winked at him, he put the phone back in the coat.

"Don't  _baby_  me, you are the baby." Kihyun spat back.

"Oh really. I didn't cry like a  _baby_  when we watched last episodes of Goblin."

"Don't you dare to remind me! Oh my god!"

"Oh Kihyun really? You cried too?" Hyungwon came so quietly they both jumped from their seats.

Kihyun held his hand across his heart to add dramatic effect like their friend Minhyuk would do in this situation. "Sometimes you walk like a ghost, Won."

"That's all thanks to my ninja training,  _baby_." Hyungwon said and laughed together loudly with Changkyun.

_There goes that bonding I want, even if they laugh about me._

~

 **Police st., district 8**  
**Back entrance**  
**10:57pm**

Thief put the ID card at the card reader and waited, door buzzed and clicked, open. The lab was just behind the corner from there.

"Halls are all clear, you have like five minutes until they can notice, there's a loop at the system." Hacker watched over him through his tablet. "I must say your clever idea to hear the conversation through the phone? Genius, luck is still onto us."

"Yes at least now we know that detective's name is Wonho. It was cuuute and so unexpected from our serious friend."

"Yes I was shook at the gesture." Changkyun said while watching him progress.

Kihyun had a cap that hid his hair and face well, just in case. He always took the cap. He stopped by the door with lab name on, he tried the card again. Click, open.

Hacker lost him from sight since there was no cameras in the lab. "Okay now tell me, what do you see."

"Tables, machines and computers." Kihyun answered simply.

"I uh can you swith on your camera now ah Thank you..Alright take out the flash drive and put it to usb. It'll copy everything in and provide me access without notice with my little program... Its gonna take little time" he paused and continued. "While you're there can you put the chip I gave you close to the central network."

"Talk simple please."

"Uh its gonna be probably behind computers... Um I see it! There left corner!"

"Going." Kihyun completed the task quickly. "What now?"

"I found our file apparently. Hm interesting, they have your dna, so there was a blood. Good news is that you have no records, bad that they know your blood type... why do you have to have the rarest one?"

"Well they have it so what. Tell me where it is I'll get them. Can you play with the files and changed it there a little? If it got deleted they would know someone got in."

"Okay, I'm changing the bloodtype to A... And its number 7, shelf 24, sample 1-5. I think its gonna be in those fridges with see through door."

"Yes onto it." It was organized well so he spotted it immediately. "I got them and switched some from other shelf."

"Perfecto and now to the knife... The file says they have it in the lab. Luck is still on our side Baby. Locker 5, its in it."

"Yes there on the other side of the room, well organized indeed I'm impressed."

Deep voice on the other side of their line scoffed. "Not now Candypie."

"Locked of course, fortunetely it has normal lock haha."

"I give you ten seconds."

"Count it Pupps"

Hacker did. "One, two, three, four, five-."

"I'm in." Thief claimed. "I see it."

"You still got gloves on right?"

"Pupps stop. Yes I do!"

"I'm just sayin .. you got it?

"Yea... Switched." Thief readjusted his gloves, closed the locker and put the lock back. "Is it good on the halls?"

"All clear," said deep voice in his bluetooth earpiece.

"Ok I'm going outside."

"I'll wait until you are out of the building, then I'm deleting the footage." The other side of the line just hummed a yes and two minutes passed until the thief spoke again.

"I'm safely out." Thief said and waved at the nearest camera. "Now do your magic, I'll wait by the van."

Hacker quickly worked on his tablet, it was little easier since his chip was inside the building. Minute or two passed and he was done. "Alright I'm going to our meeting place now. I'll switch off our frequence."

"See ya in a few little wolf." Changkyun chuckled hearing this nickname from Kihyun. That was first time he was not called Pupps in months. He took off his bluetooth earpiece and hid his tablet into the pocket he had sewn under his jacket.

He was just leaving the dark alley when someone put a hand on his shoulder. Hacker quickly turned, ready to kick the person that touched him, instead he froze on the spot.

"I.M is that  _you_?" said the person he last saw five years ago.

 

~ _ **To be continued**_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahhahaha ya thought that chapter title is for showki Im evil yes but Ill make it up huhu, they almost met in front of the station oooh omg Im so evil sorry.  
> And yes Shownu uses only those reusable textil tote bags in this story, never plastic bags because he wants to save this planet from plastic!  
> Leave me some love down below, Im livng out of it and inspires me to continue as well 💕
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> 


	7. Past that haunts me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello here we are. Remember Im living out of your love! I would like to thank eveyone who let kudos this far and bookmarked.  
> As always dont mind mistakes Its not my first language... Thank you, love you 💕💕💕 now please enjoy.

**Main street, Seoul**

**December** **2nd /** **11:44pm**

"I.M is that  _you_?" 

Changkyun froze on the spot, staring back at the person, he didn't said a word.

Stranger spoke first. "Oh I uh, you remember me right? It has been four years-."

"Five, " that was first word Changkyun had said to him. 

The stranger took a step forward "I thought I would never see you again."

Changkyun took two steps back. "Then look closely, because you won't." He spat at him and quickly turned to go away. 

Other chased after him, land a hand on his shoulder, hacker shake it off and turned to face him again with a expression full of hate.

Stranger took a step back when he saw his face up close, but continued quietly, in soothing tone. "I'm sorry for what happened I never had the chance to apologize-" 

"I don't want your apology. Don't NEED it. It's too late for that ... "

"It was not my fault! Please let me explain! I had no idea-" 

"Of course not, you spoiled rich kid."

The other wanted to argue but instead his gaze fell on the ground. "I'm sorry." 

"I ended up on the streets again, thank you very much.. That was so damn good. " He spat at other, raising his voice, it felt like venom to the stranger. 

"I don't know how to-.. Please just let me explain-" Stranger pleaded and wanted to just hug his lost friend. He could explain, he wanted to tell him completely everything. 

"Save your breath rich boy, I'm not worthy of your precious time anyway." Changkyun started to walk away, he felt tears starting to run down his face. 

"Wait no! I can't lose you again!"

Changkyun shouted but didn't turn to look at the face of the other, he somehow knew he would saw tears too. It would still hurt him, even though he hated the stranger so much now. "STAY AWAY FROM ME JOOHEON!"

"Ok that's fair. But remember this, I will find you again... now that I know that you are HERE? I'll find you again Changkyun! I promise you that I will!" He yelled after the younger but this time didn't chase him. 

Changkyun ran, he wanted to just ran past the van and never return. 

Kihyun was already at the drivers place waiting for him, he joined him on passenger seat. Kihyun was about to call him when the other jumped in the van. "Where were you? Did you had any trouble?"

"Just drive." Changkyun said harshly and wiped tears with his sleeve. 

"Kyun? Are you ok??" Thief was reaching to touch his shoulder but stopped when Chankyun turned his face at him. 

"Just DRIVE," He spat. 

"Ok." Kihyun quietly said and drove off towards their apartment. The entire ride home was silent. 

~

**Secret apartment, Changkyun's room**   
**December** **3rd /** **12:19am**

"Changkyun?" Kihyun called after hacker the second they entered the apartment. "We're home and safe will you tell me now?.... What happened when you ended our connection?" 

Changkyun didn't answer, he went straight to his room and locked the door. He wanted to be alone, his mind was spinning with thousand questions, with old but not forgotten memories. He fell backwards on the bed. 

"Changkyun?" Kihyun was behind the door but didn't try to enter the room. "Changkyun talk to me! Please!" Then he tried the door, he wanted to know why Changkyun was suddenly so gloom and so cold, looking that sad. "YOU LOCKED THE DOOR?"

Younger heard heavy sigh behind the door. "Fine okay I'll leave you be, if you need me I'll be in living room, " footsteps drifting away meant Kihyun was serious and left. 

Hour passed, thoughts spinning in his mind so fast that headache came soon. The hurt was back in full force.  _How did he came here? I know we live on same planet but I thought he is still living overseas._  Tears started to fall, when he rewinded every little memory he had of Jooheon, but he didn't bother to wipe them.  _Past that haunts me huh, I guess I would have to face the past once in my life, eventually...but Its still too soon, it still hurts the same._

Then he heard his roommate coming to the door. Kihyun was probably going to bed, checking on him before sleep.  _Maybe I should tell him its not that big as the other thing he doesn't know about me..._

Kihyun softly spoke to the door, worry in his voice. "Kyun? Are you sleeping? Please just tell me a word I won't bother no more.... Kyun I'm worried sick! Kyun?...Just one word please, just a word and I'll leave." 

The worry in Kihyun's voice made Changkyun cry harder, he tried to stay quiet and hold sleeve of his sweatshirt to help mute the sound. He heard Kihyun drift away then. He sighed and roll on his side to stare at the window. He had a nice view on the city and Han river from his room, it was late but the city lights were bright as usual. He closed his eyes for a moment.  _He gave up.. Its better this way. I can tell him tomorrow-_

Then he heard quick footsteps to his door. "Well fuck it! I'm going IN!" There was exactly three seconds, lock clicked loudly and Kihyun got in, like that without the key.  _Master thief_ was furious, his face red and hair a mess _._ "This is MY house still and I have every right to check on my friend that didn't respond for an hour! I was worried sick ya lil brat! I WANTED TO KICK THAT DOOR AND-" 

"I- " Changkyun tried to fight back the tears rushing in. 

Kihyun saw his friend sitting on the bed, looking at him with wide eyes.  _So he was crying, I heard well._  He ran to him without hesitation and squeezzed him in tight hug. He thought the younger would push him away but instead he relaxed in his arms. "Kyun. Oh no... Alright ssssh you don't have to tell me okay, I am worried just worried it was just a few minutes and you came back looking so different. I never saw you that gloomy."  _Broken_. 

"I want to tell you, I really do.. but- but I need to catch a breath first, I'm overwhelmed I guess." 

"Alright, noted." Kihyun slowly released younger from his tight grip. "But anyways let me wrap you in a blanket, you are shaking little wolf.. How about I'll prepare some warm drink, hm?"

Changkyun nodded and let Kihyun wrap him tightly in the blanket so he was like a walking burrito. He led him to kitchen then and made him sit on bar stool. 

There was silence, but it was better kind of silence then the heavy in the car.

Kihyun prepared hot chocolate for both of them, because he knew Changkyun loved it more than a tea, to calm the younger. After it was done he carried the drinks and set them on coffee table in living room, Changkyun slowly followed and sat on the couch. Kihyun put exactly seven marshmellows in his drink, just the way he always yelled about, and handed him the drink. 

"Thank you," younger softly thanked and held the hot mug in both hands. "I-I told you I grew up in states right?" 

"Yes, that you told me, but you were born here. You came back not long ago and found debts your mother had here, may she rest in peace." 

"Yes I was here for three years, my mom then ran in the states and married first man that was she met."

~

**_5 years ago_ **   
**_New York, USA_ **

_His mother died 2 years ago and the man she married kicked him out soon after. He was on the streets for a few days but then he met a savior, Jooheon._

_Jooheon saved him from beating up, he then led him to his small apartment near university he went to. Jooheon told him his parents were gone too, he had good scholarship at nearest university and was currently first-year that time. Changkyun teach, between the two years they were together, Jooheon everything he knew, he was great at everything related to computers. Beggining hacker you could say and he learned Jooheon every hacking trick he knew that time. They together started taking jobs and hacking everything people paid them for yeat and a half.._

_Changkyun was that fateful day on his way to their secret hideout. He turned seventeen month ago, he bought them some snack with his last money, because they were supposed to get paid that day for the recent hard work._

_But instead of his friend Jooheon, there was police waiting there for him. Arrested him on spot without telling him anything. He only asked one thing. "Where is Jooheon?"_

_On station they told him things he was accused of but he didn't care. He knew exactly what he did. He asked them again where his friend is instead. He was worried about his friend._

_Mr. Lee came to his cell, later the same day._ _Told him that Jooheon will stay uninvolved in this mess. Told him if the blame fall on him and not his oldest son, he would get good money and since he was only seventeen he would face light punishment. Lee Jooheon was oldest son of this powerful man that aimed into politics._

_Changkyun couldn't believe if he heard correctly. Jooheon what? He lied about his family and then send his father to iron the mess? How many lies did he told him? Was he even a friend? Did he just used him to learn that hacking stuff?_

_"Boy, you need to tell me your answer now."_

_Changkyun holded in the tears and agreed on the offer._ _He had no money and nowhere to go after anyway. Mr. Lee nodded at someone behind him and took him straight into underage jail, without having any procces at court._

_End of year 2016_

_He got released, and he surprisingly get the promised money. Changkyun didnt want to stay in states any longer after, he had a plan._ _Go back to motherland, South Korea._

_When he arrived, he rent small flat and started to look for a job but was refused. He tried to finish school and graduate but was also declined. He worked night shifts at small grocery store._

_He ended up on the dark site of Seoul soon and started to do what he hated now, but was still best at. He learned new things and fell back in the element but one day other part of past catched him._

_One day he was eating cold noodles in small restaurant when men dragged him outside, to some back alley, to a man in fitting suit. The man was asking about his mother, he told him that she passed away years ago. The man was furious but then his eyes sparkled._

_"Oh so she remarried? That is why we couldn't find her. She stole a lot of money from me... You are gonna pay for every cent your mom s_ _tole, boy. If you try to ran away, we'll find you."_

_"My intel told me you have a record already young boy, I can get you back in jail, in seconds if you try me."_

_Then they came every week for everything he managed to gain for his hacking jobs._

_He couldn't find a way out, he was alone, desperate, unless he had enough to pay all at once they wouldn't stop._

_He searched for his mother's background, no relatives found. He was digging deeper and deeper, finding only that on his birth certificate the father was unknown. He was getting desperate and was about to gave up but then as a miracle, he found his mother had another kid, way before he was born, when she was only sixteen. The child had no name written in her medical card, the baby went straight away from her, probably getting adopted right away. He couldn't believe he had a sibling somewhere._

_As he was so deep in searching for the sibling now because they were paper files to look through, he forgot it was friday and he had to pay the money to the wealthy man. He had nothing to give them for that week because he was busy with searching on his own and not finishing any jobs he took._

_They beated him as a warning, demanding double for next week._   _He wanted to ran away, but was so scared being all alone. He went to the place he usually got hacking jobs at and found out one thief was looking for hacker. Perfect._

_That is how he found Picasso-flash, excellent thief but floppy hacker that left crumbs that would get him arrested one day. The thief got him a place to stay, he even paid his debts to make sure he would stay after he learnt how good he was on their first theft. He was a blessing just as Jooheon was, but he didn't want to trust him right away and telling his past._

~

**_Present time_ **

**_Apartment, living room_**  
December 3rd / 3:14am

"I'm glad you trust me finally fully, to tell me everything Kyunnie." Kihyun reached for his hands and Changkyun let him. 

Kihyun made sure to wrap Changkyun in two more blankets when he was talking. He stopped few times and started shaking, the boy was still shaking slightly while he finished. 

"He was my friend, my only real friend...He-li-lied to me from the beggining and then put everything on my head. I swore not to trust anyone after that."

"I understand Kyunie. Thank you for trusting me this much."

"I'm sorry I guess I would tell you one day, when I was ready but then he was just there and... I wanted to tell you in the morning. I realized you are the only one I have," tears started to fall again but Kihyun wiped them. 

"Remember this then, I won't ever leave you little wolf, okay?"

"Thank you hyung. Can I have j-just marshmellows now please?" 

 _Ah he doesn't call me hyung that much_. "Of course. We could also try to find your lost sibling in the future." Changkyun choked on the marshmellows he was chewing. "Aish I'm so sorry, you've been through a lot in such a young age." 

"Its nothing, you got it tough too." 

"Oh please... I'm just a noisy orphan. But you oh my god-" 

Changkyun was about to say something but then he didn't.  _Should I tell him now? No not now._

Kihyun continued. "So if I understand the situation.. this guy you met tonight, he is the same as the one that got you in trouble there? He's in Seoul now?" 

"I don't know if he's just visiting or not... I have no idea what he did since we parted ways..." he told the truth, he never wanted to know how is Jooheon doing. 

"I hope he won't cause any trouble." 

"I'm sorry for this, I'm a burden." 

"Changkyunie! Stop saying sorry please... And NO you are not a burden."

"I am, "  _always was_. 

"NO. You are NOT. End of conversation!" Kihyun raised his voice, serious. "If this Jooheon cause any more trouble tell me immediately so we can solve it together... Understood? You are not alone in this."

 _"_ Oh Kihyun, I don't deserve your kindness"

"Oh stop it or I'm gonna cry even more than I already did, ya lil punk! Rather let's watch your favorite Deadpool hm?"

 _I can't believe this, how can he still be so nice to me. I should have told him last year everything... . It seems too late now to tell him the more important thing I found out._  While the movie beganChangkyun's mind slipped to last year, to the time after Kihyun took him in. 

~

**November 2017**

Changkyun was still in search for his sibling, he did this all in the free time he had, Kihyun didn't knew a bit about it.

He found a name of the orphanage and there was only one kid brought up in november. The kid was never adopted, he was only put in foster homes, never managed to stay long.

The kid had a name Yoo Kihyun.  _Yoo freaking Kihyun._   _How many Yoo Kihyun's can be in Korea?_  And here was one, master thief of art, the man that had zero hacking skills, the man that took him in, paid the debts, didn't ask too much, the one who now believed in his skills. 

He couldn't believe that fate brought them together, he couldn't believe it. He had to be hundred percent sure, so he secretly did a dna test on them both.

It came positive on november 22nd, which was Kihyun's birthday, it said they really had the same mother, Kihyun  _was_  his half brother. 

He bought a cake in the evening that day to surprise Kihyun and celebrate his birthday (as he learned from his birth certificate) to tell him he was his younger half brother. 

When he heard him cry in his room, he decided rather not to bother him with it. He could tell him later right? He just went in and even though he called Kihyun unconsciously hyung for the first time since they met, he didn't tell him. 

He always found reason since then, reasons why is the best not to tell him, mostly scared he would kick him out. That the fate would separate them, they would get caught.  _Every good thing that happened, always had a twist right?_

~

~ To be continued ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you like this one huhu, I wanted you to know hacker's past too, for that sibling revelation they were hints in chapter 2 and 4, did you expected that? Did you expected it was Jooheon who recognized Changkyun? Let me know your thoughts 🙂
> 
> Ps Im posting new chapter hours earlier on wattpad it was opossite but Im changing my rules now just fyi if you follow me there


	8. Kiki do you love me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu lets have some fluff hm? Yes we are still in december, sorry but not really. Thank you for the kudos Im surving out of it keke  
> WARNING xmas fluffy chapter before we go down again! Enjoy!

**Police dep., District 8**  
**Detective department, locker room**  
**December 17** |  **3:29pm**

It was a monday, start of the new week but the day dragged so slowly, Shownu was tired. He stood by his locker and put on his winter coat, his partner Wonho was next to him chatting casually with a smile on his face.

"Ah you gonna love it there! I wish Jooheon could go with us. We need to kidnap him soon if  this state continues."

Wonho promised to take both to that mysterious café he kept to himself today but Jooheon refused and went to work in his department. Wonho was worried and wanted them to get drinks this past weekend but Jooheon refused so Shownu invited sulking Wonho to his place for beer and baseball on tv. They had a great time, ordered takeout and tipsy Wonho started chatting happilly about devilishly handsome lawyer Hyungwon. 

 _Jooheon, he looks so off. Its been weeks now._  Shownu thought while they exited the department.

Jooheon, the smiley and cheerful IT specialist was not himself past weeks. He didn't smile like he did, he was quiet with them not like the previous encouteers and probably havent slept much ever night if at all. On types of question if he's okay he answered yes and forced a smile. But he was off, he didn't give it hundred like he always did. He started apologizing everytime they headedhome with empty hands. On top off that they the evidence in the lab got mismatched  the blood sample gone, there was nothing on the knife. Shownu thought that maybe Picasso-flash was clever and broke into lab but Jooheon was useless to find any evidence now even if it was true. The thief had madly great hacking skills not leaving a crumb behind. The only lead was that one of the lab workers lost his ID card, it wasn't taken too seriously because he was known for loosing it few times in the past. Shownu asked him about it, the other told him that he was sure he had it but that day he rushed to catch a train so its possible he dropped it. Day after the questions he was asking, the ID was found on the train station. Namjoon said that means his suspicion was closer to false so he ordered them to write some reports for lighter cases while they had nothing new to their main case. Picasso-flash was still silent since the last robbery till now, maybe taking a vacation. Who knew. Wonho liked to joke about the where abouts of the thief. The theory that Shownu had was that Picasso-flash works in a team, not individual.

The holidays were coming near and Shownu was glad he can get the case of his head for a moment. Even though he liked Seoul more than his hometown, he didn't want to be alone on christmas this year so he booked plane ticket to Daegu to see his parents. The forecast on the day of the flight said there's a possibility of strong snowstorm. He hoped it was false.  

~

**Café Universe**

**3:55pm**

Minhyuk was telling a story to Kai, that happened in the morning, completely forgot why he arrived at the café. "And then I was like you should learn how to drive sweetie and he was like I only forgot its electricity car and then-"

"Oh hello sorry to interrupt. Kai can we order?" Wonho stood before counter next to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk was not mad for the interuption. "Oh its no problem mister."

"Sorry, what can I get you? Usual?" Kai was polishing spoons but put it down and went closer to coffee machine.

"Yes please two cups, we'll sit here today and oh you have those yummy sandwiches? Its always sold out when I'm here!"

"Yes, Its a fresh dose. Oh friend, take while you can! Our baker is leaving." 

"No, thats impossible! Why?"

"Yea we thought so too, he's opening bakery behind the corner."

"Thats so sad but also good for him!"

"We'll still have Baek and buy stuff from the bakery." 

"Its not the same from him though, oh please don't tell him!" 

Baekhyun appeared in doorway of kitchen door the second Wonho said it. "Don't tell what? Hello, its been a while Hoseok."

"Hi Baek uhye uh eh." Wonho stuttered.

"What's wrong, are you alright? You look like you've seen ghost."

"Nothing I uh."

Kai decided he's gonna save that poor guy from Baekhyun's piercing gaze."I'll take your order to table please sit down whenever its available."

"Thank you Kai! See you Baek." Wonho looked way better and waved at Baekhyun then he joined the other guy at table seven.

"Don't tell me what?" Owner turned at Kai, curious. 

Kai scoffed, usually Baekhyun heard very well."That Yeol's sandwiches suck. 

"Uh thats mean, coming from Hoseok especially, hm."

"You know-"

"Yea I know it was the oppossite, shut up and let me have my moment."

Minhyuk was quietly watching over the conversation the other two finished and then asked Kai. "I remember that one, uhm so his name is Hoseok hm?"

"Minhyuk no."

"What? I'm just looking, that won't harm anyone! Who's that bear with him?" 

"I believe its Shownu, his partner." 

"Oh really." 

"Work related partner tho." 

"Oh really?"

"Don't you dare to scare away my customers."

"I'm not doing anything!" 

"No you are just staring and drooling."

"Hmm no whatever-That reminds me I'm not here to chat. Is Kiki here? He said he'll be here."

"Yea he's in the kitchen. I'll get him." Baekhyun turned and headed into kitchen again.

~

"Its easy. If your flight would get cancelled then you'll visit my family house for dinner. My mom wanted to meet you anyways."

Shownu thanked him and said he'll considerate it.

He liked Seoul, he even thought he liked this city more than his hometown. Daegu felt in past years so bland and steretype when he saw everything in grey colors and then here when he saw that pink haired mysterious man it was so bright around him suddenly he couldn't believe it. He had to find him, the sudden brightness in his life felt so warm. Just a thought about that stranger made his heart softer. 

When he told Wonho about the second time he saw the man he told him that if that happens once more time its gonna be sure destiny. Then out of nowhere he made a bet with him. If he meets the man before christmas he's gonna ask Hyungwon out, if not Hyungwon have to wait till next year because they (wonho) came with a plan to help destiny a little with the help of Jooheon. 

"Alright maybe I'll take your offer, maybe Honey would cheer up if it was not work related... I need restroom, where is it?"

"There in the back of the shop." Wonho pointed at the area anf fished out phone out of pocket.

"Thanks, excuse me for a bit."

And just as the door to the restroom close, kitchen door bursted open. 

~  

Kihyun walked from kitchen holding a plate full of cupcakes and put it onto counter. "Fresh dose from Chanyeol"

"Thanks, I'll put it in the shelf." Baekhyun responded and went to take the plate from him.

Kihyun passed from behind counter and noticed Minhyuk sitting on bar stool with his back to him. "Ah you're finally here! I waited but also wanted to ask Chanyeol for one recipe and then helped him a little sorry."

Minhyuk turned the bar stool to look at him and then went to the same position again. "Its okay Kiki I distracted myself."

"We can go now then. Min?" 

"Oh dad few more minutes! The other one went to the restroom." 

"Stop drooling, we have to go! 

"Can we go tomorrow? I'm busy today actually."

"No! Today is the only day left I can get Changkyun that gift!"

"I'm sure they would open if you snap some coin-"

"They have the shelter closed for public until new year. Today is the last day."

"All right, FINE. The bear is not there anyway."

"Stop giving people you don't know nicknames!" 

"Should I start to call you hamster again sweetie?" 

Kihyun rolled eyes at him. "You know what I can ask Hyungwon-" 

"No no no. ME. Always ME, as your first choice. Sehun is my friend, you need me there!"

"Let's go then." With that Kihyun had to dragg Minhyuk by his coat or else they won't get there soon.

They left the café and just as the glass door closed behind them, the other man came back from the restroom.

~

"And just fyi I never brought any colleagues here! Not even Suga! I only buy them coffee to go...I found this place while I was recovering from the injury."

Kai was just putting down their order on the table and joined in conversation. "Yes it was raining heavily and you were soaked, and then you never left!"

"But you said you are happy to see me again Kai!"Wonho pretended to be hurt.

"Of course I do, you are regular customer!" Kai laughed.

"Kai and I actually went to same school when we were kids."

"Yes and I was always taller than you even though I'm the younger hehe."

"Stop and hush." Wonho waved at him to go and Kai left them while trying his best not to laugh.

Shownu chuckled a little and tried to change topic. "How's Hyungwon by the way?"

"Why you change the topic to him-"

"Because the topic just came in."

"Wait what where" Wonho turned quickly and scanned the space behind him since he sat with his back to the door, he didn't saw anyone who came in since he sat down at their table. And there he was, Chae Hyungwon."

~

**Animal Shelter, Seoul**

**4:44pm**

Minhyuk was jumping around Kihyun like a little kid when he saw the animals. "Oh my can I have them all, pretty please?"

"Minhyuk! No."

"Sorry I'll be quiet dad."

Shelter co-owner Sehun, Minhyuk's friend, chuckled and lead them into his office, when they enterered they heard happy barks welcoming them. 

There in small fenced circle were two fluffy grey puppies, "I know you wanted cat, but these pupps are over our limit here its not that I demand for you to take them but Im showing them because I know you would take good care of them. They were not ready for adoption I was planning to take them home over the holidays but if you are interested I would give them to you gladly, Minhyuk said you are responsible person."

Kihyun plans were never meant to be changed but when the puppies looked at him as If they knew who the owner reffered to, the plan slowly start falling apart. "Uh If so I can take only one."

"I think that's not possible here." Sehun said while looking at the pupps.

"Why not?" Kihyun asked, confused. 

Sehun sighed. "We found them last week, when we walked some of the dogs. The bigger was protecting the smaller one which was not doing well, later we found their mother near but- some car hit her and it was too late.  I'm not sure if the smaller could handle the stress without the other-"

"Oh no. You lost your mommy." Minhyuk jumped over the fence and picked the puppies to hug them. "Its okay Kiki, If you are not taking them, I am considering it to adopt them!"

"I'm not sure."

"It's okay, no pressure. It was just an idea."

"Can we play with them for a bit?" Minhyuk asked sweetily with his best puppy eyes.

"Of course." Sehun smiled and joined Minhyuk over the fence.

Kihyun stood there, debating in his head.  _Is this a sign of sorts, should I get him a dog. But cats are quiet and not that loud right. How to dog, how to take care of dog. I never had any pet- I mean the basics I know but-_

"Join in Kiki, hop over and come pet these fluffy clouds!"

Kihyun did and and the bigger puppy that was on the ground ran to him and barked to get his attention. He went down to pat his head.

"Oh look!" Minhyuk held the puppy's paws and moved them from side to side while he sang "Kiki  _do you love me, are you sure you do not want mee_ ~"

"Ok they're cute but-" The puppy still demanded the pet that didn't recieve and started to bite his shoes. Kihyun lift him up to look at him and to pet him properly. The puppy licked his face and stared at him with love and those big eyes. "Maybe Changkyun is more like a dog, I swear this puppy has the same look like him when he demands something."

Minhyuk exchanged glances with Sehun and whispered to him. "Give it twenty minutes, tops."

It was exactly fourteen minutes and five seconds when Kihyun spoke again quietly because the puppy that demanded his attention fell asleep in his lap. "I-Okay I'll take both."

Kihyun planned to get Changkyun cat since he thought he ressembles them a lot, now he knew he was wrong but when he looked at these puppies and played with them, looked into their big eyes he couldn't say no somehow, because he fell in love.   _Change of plans_.

~ 

**Secret lair**

**December 20 /**   **11:40am**

"Alright from now on, you officially own this block of the buildings surrounding us, of course all under false identity. Congrats ya wealthy man."

"Thank you Changkyun. Its necessary to stay invisible with this. If police got hands on these documents they would know its suspicious that freelancer has such wealth."

Younger stopped typing and looked up at him. "So is this all or there's something else work related to do before holidays?"

"Yes please add this to the list for anonymous donation places."

Changkyun took the paper, flashed him a smile and started typing on keyboard again. "That's generous of you. You are the nicest thief to ever thief."

"I'm not. G-Dragon is always very generous with our deliveries I wanted to do something nice for once, they treat animals with so much care."

"Ah that's the shelter you came in so recently!" Hacker said his thoughts outloud but didn't notice it, the other did.

"It is I uh, wait-when did I tell you its about visiting that place? I don't remember telling you anything."

"Well..."  _Oh I said it outloud._

Kihyun turned the chair the other sat in from computers so he could face him. "Well what? Spit it out Im Changkyun."

"Well maybe or maybe not someone put in the watch that thing called GPS-"

"Excuse me? You are following my whereabouts?" Kihyun stepped back, offended.

"Sometimes. Not all the time! Don't worry I have it too! I told you I played with the watches but there were no questions from you!"

Kihyun relaxed a bit.  _That's true._  "Were you snooping around to find the gift I got you? Were you following me around too?"

"What? No!"

"Oh really ScoobyDoo, why are you red then." 

"I just check your location! I know we are on the break but what if police were smarter around holidays somehow hm? How would I find you? What if your phone broke? I'm red because I feel like I got caught stealing something!"

"Alright then. But you have to show me how to locate you too." 

"Will do h- boss!"  _Uh almost slipped again_.

"Hm okay but if you ruin the surprise, you'll gonna move out from the house.... yea and heads up I'll be christmas shopping this afternoon with Min, don't check on me!"

"Why so mean-So you are actually saying I am not invited?"

"Smart boy. No you are not invited. I have to do something ehm... secret Santa stuff."

"I won't check the location don't worry, I'll be actually busy too."

"What outside? With someone?"

"I know its shocking but sometimes I go outside ok. With Hyungwon. We're gonna have lunch and then go for little shopping too."

Hyungwon again. stealing Kyun from him a past weeks."I can't believe you clicked so fast since that lunch in Fire Shrimp. You are like besties now."

"We are just bonding, keeping the friendship alive and growing! Also we share similar trait. See something and like it? You buy it... not like you and Min! It takes hour in every shop for you both to pick something but we both are done in the matter of minutes."

"No! It does not! Well -sometimes I mean. But you are like this too when we are in electronic store!"

"Point taken. Are you jealous I'm taking your friend away,  _baby_?"

 _No actually he steals you from me._  "No I'm happy for you! The development you had with him is amazing."

"Don't worry Kihyun you are my favorite  _hyung_ , that won't change."

~

**Minhyuk's apartment, living room**

**3:10pm**

"WELL guess who spend a fortune on you. This little hamster! Haha, I remember you said you prefer cats because they're quiet but look at you now! You melted in seconds when you saw these fluffs hehe."

"Ah stop it. Maybe I should get him a turtle or-" 

"We have one already and his name is Hyungwon." 

Kihyun almost laughed at the way how casually Minhyuk said it but remembered that Hyungwon was present in Minhyuks apartment as well so he tried his best to hold it in. 

Hyungwon just rolled eyes and went back to play with puppies. "I feel betrayed, why I wasn't invited."

"You said you had a lot work to do!" Minhyuk playfully hit the lawyer over the shoulder.

"I always say it, usually its true but this time I was afraid it was your never ending christmas shopping. You both take forever, Changkyun is more like me in this. I'm glad we met up today." 

 A little jealousy stung Kihyun but remembered Changkyun can have other friends than him. Not any of the friends will know what they do for living anyway. That will belong to them and Chanyeol. He tried to change topic. "Aish, thank you for keeping them till christmas though."

Minhyuk nodded and lifted the smaller puppy up to give him a kiss. "Oh only If I won't keep these forever! So cuute!"

"Aww look three puppies. I think the big one needs to visit salon tho, your roots are showing Minhyukie." Hyungwon said.

"You are right I was thinking about dark hair again! I actually have salon appointment tomorrow." Minhyuk gleefully said.

Hyungwon pet one puppy and lift him up to put him in his lap. "Kihyun, why pet though? Why not something else. No games though, already got him one."

"Yea ignore me and my hair problems."

"I-he was so down because of-I I guess Its not my place to tell. I want to cheer him up, he's not himself." Kihyun explained. "Min I think dark hair are good choice."

"I won't ask. I think its great idea, when we pass animals when we were out today he had this fond look like a puppy itself, he'll fall in love instantly."

"Thank you. I thought if- well he's not very social if you noticed."

"He's doing fine in his own pace. It took us almost year to click. He has us three, socialize in café and now these pupps."

"I was first to charm him hehe."

"Because you're like a puppy thats where the decisions turned into this too."

"I'll take the compliment thanks! Also you need to have someone funny and lively in the apartment."

"I am fun."

"No, you became fun after you met me in college! And you are sour by the end of year everytime because of your single ass."

"Stop saying this."  _Why does he always bring this up_.

"Its the truth! Kai was telling me today we should set you blind date or something."

"Could that wait a bit I-"

"You what! You have no-Why are you blushing. WHAT DID YOU NOT TELL YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"Ehm, its nothing big."

So he told them, mainly to shut Minhyuk up. But it resulted in Minhyuk not talking to him.

"Minhyuk forgive me! I didn't tell you because it really was nothing just a little encouteer. And you started with claiming me as sour again."

"Excuse me Hyungwon you hear something?"

Hyungwon ignored Minhyuk and turned to Kihyun to say something what was on his mind. "You know your description sounds familiar but I can't place it. Hm, I meet a lot new people every day and usually remember only last names."

"Please, how can I fix my mistake?"

Hyungwon tried to sooth Minhyuk's mood with his calm voice. "Minhyuk I think he would tell you one day, you are way too eager about everything. You are single too."

"By my own choice! I'm just looking who'll peak my interest but this one doesn't even bother to find some love!"

"MinMin."

"Don't MinMin me. Does Changkyun know?"

"The supermarket yes, the restaurant no. I always change the topic when he asks...I feel guilty too because I think I lost the glove that night."

"UUF like a cinderella!" Minhyuk let his emotions out for a second but then he turned away again.

"Okay five minutes and you have him back."

"No I'm not backing away!"

"Please MinMin! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes. Forgive me!"

"Alrighty then. I may forgive you under few conditions."

"Okay say them."

"Shh give me a minute. I'm thinking." Minhyuk was thinking hard. "You'll join me tomorrow at salon.. and I pick your hair color! You can't say no."

"I-okay." Kihyun agreed.

"When you bake the cookies you'll bake extra dose for me only with topping that says MinMin is the best."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I'm not finished yet...Hmm If there is any update with that guy, you are going to tell me. Text me call me in the middle of the night, I don't care. Promise me!"

"Okay I promise."

"Hmhm oh! Also the dinner you said you'll cook is gonna be served at your apartment! I know you wanted it here because of the puppies but I'll bring them and Hyungwon."

"I never was at your place. I always thought you lived with Minhyuk."

"Changkyun-"

"Don't bring the boy into it. He's not gonna have problem with just us. Just say yes or I'm gonna insist to know your entry code on main door to your loft. Even I your BFF, was there only few times! I let it be because you were always secretive type but I had enough. Its scandalous."

"Fine! Its gonna be at our place! But if he sees them before you enter-"

"He won't. So we are good, that is all I demand and then you are shall be forgiven."

"Deal." Kihyun shook hands with Minhyuk.

~

**Shownu's apartment**

**December 24th /  4:20pm**

Shownu was currently watching forecast on TV, he massaged his shoulder. Because of the change it hurt. 

He arrived at the airport in the morning, even sooner than he had to but nothing flew out, since the snowstorm was growing on intensity. He wondered if Suga managed to get in the last flight that flew out to Daegu yesterday. So here he was, splattered on the couch. 

There was a knock on the door. Shownu stood up and debated who could be behind them. Wonho called hour ago asking about his flight, he lied that he landed safely. He didn't want to bother last minute even thought he was invited.  _It couldn't be Wonho right?_  It was probably his neighbor.

When he opened, there was a person hiding under hat and scarf, It was Suga."So he was right your flight got canceled too...Take your coat, taxi is waiting."

"Suga what."

"No questions! Just take the winter clothing, keys and follow me. or I'm gonna drag you out" Suga said and Shownu went inside to take his phone and came back. Suga continued with different tone in his voice. "Also don't lie to Wonho, for your own sake. I know you meant well but the boy doesn't deserve. I'm glad that the lawyer got the brain to finally change his attitude."

Shownu nodded and said sorry.

Suga patted him and his mouth turned into smile. "Hurry up now big bear! We have a dinner to attend!"

~

**Wonho's family house**

**5:01pm**

Wonho had funny christmas sweater on, when he opened the door.

"Ah so I was right! You both were stuck in Seoul! Shownu I'm mad you lied to me, but its christmas so I forgive you!"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to bother."

"You never bother! Let me take your coats."

"Thanks."

"I would come to get you but I had some alcohol over lunch and even though I'm police my mom forbid me."

"Smart move. Is your dad working?" Suga asked.

"Yes he'll come home later around seven so till then Its just us and my mother."

"Ah I smell something sweet," Shownu said and his stomach agreed

"That's gonna be the plenty of christmas cookies we have. When I told mom you are coming she made even more."

Suga went straight into kitchen when he heard it. "Oh your mother is an angel."

~

**Not so (secret apartment) anymore**

**December 24 /**   **5:03pm**

When Changkyun find out that Minhuyk forced the dinner at their place he laughed so hard. Kihyun didn't expected this kind of reaction. "We don't have to hide that much here anyway. The lair is in different building, this apartment is our personal place. Come on, Min visited already...Its just MinMin and Hyungwon, right? **"**

"You okay with it?"

"They are friends." Changkyun stated and add: "And I can always change our passage code."

"Which we are gonna do after Minhyuk is out." Kihyun said while making cookies for the one and only Lee Minhyuk.

**~**

Kihyun was cutting more vegetables and put lemon on the salmon, he was just abot to put it in the oven whensomeonerang the bell outside. Changkyun which was closer to the door, checked the camera by entrance to see Hyungwon and Minhyuk with big box.

"Oi Its us, buzz us in or how does your residence work." Hyungwon stated looking into the camera lens.

Minhyuk was hidden behind him. "Tell us the code Ki, we have the  _package_."

"I'll go get them and help." Changkyun was out of the door before Kihyun could say no. He quickly fished out his phone and texted Minhyuk and Changkyun is on the way down.

After a minute door to apartment beeped and Hyungwon came into living room with bags in his hands and Changkyun behind him holding bags too. "Oh hello Kihyun. Merry Christmas! Nice hair color!"

"Thanks, Minhyuk wanted for me brighter pastel pink color, so he got it."

"Hehe you really fullfill the promise... Alright when Minhyuk drove here I thought he was joking. It looked so abandoned from outside! But its so BIG! How much rent you pay?"

"Not that much as I would pay in centre for apartment this size actually, it was a warehouse but I re-designed." 

"Everything looks brand new woah oh its the cactus I gave you! It really is blooming wow."

"Yes! Not everything is new, I repainted and repaired a lot of furniture when I moved in."

"Wow amazing! The view is beautiful too,"Hyunwon ran to windows to look.

Kihyun trailed behind him. "Its quiet here too."

"I heard someone wealthy bought these other warehouses to rebuild them as lofts!" Changkyun happily said and hopped on the couch, and watched Kihyun's reaction.

Kihyun froze for a second but then put up his cool mask again and chuckled. "Really? Never heard about that."

"Hmm interesting." Hyungwon really liked that idea. With a proper reconstruction and proper plans from architects,  it could be a really beautiful and modern neighborhood.

"Where's Minhyuk?" Kihyun asked carefully.

"He ehm. Run to get some- more alcohol. He forgot it" Hyungwon, the magnificent lawyer was a bad liar when he panicked.

"I thought we are buying, whatever I'll steal some of his cookies at least." Changkyun stood up and went to kitchen.

When hacker dissapeared from their hearing distance, Kihyun quietly asked the lawyer "Hyungwon, where is he really."

"He jumped into a bush, because he saw the text from you. Then Changkyun was there and I had to lie. I'm so bad with lies when I panic!" whispered Hyungwon and then loudly continued: "The television is huge! Why was the movie night at my place recently? Compared to this my TV is small as a phone."

Changkyun came to back again and offered Hyungwn the cookies. "We saved up and also got discount as a thank you for being regular buyers there." Which was true the discount was because of the five new monitors and all the new electronics they ordered. Because of the huge order, the TVs price dropped almost to half. Kihyun said they didn't even need it but Changkyun already fell in love with it. The previous smaller TV moved to his bedroom.

"Hm maybe I should save up too. Always spend too much on clothes and food."

"Your style in exquisite tho Hyungwon."

"Thank you. It adds to my lawyer aura."

Kihyun's phone buzzed with a text.

 **MinMin** :' _Tell me the code, its freezing out here! I'll wait for you behind the door._ '

 **Kihyun** :  _'Ok Its 0514, I'll be there in sec.'_

He had to get them out from living room fast. "Changkyun! How about you showed Hyungwon our winter garden!"

"Yea I'll show you around, come."

Kihyun quickly slipped out to catch Minhyuk which was actually slowly climbing up the stairs with a box in hhis hands. "Minhyuk quickly, he's not in living room. We'll hide them in my bedroom."

They ran into Kihyun's bedroom. "How do we do this Kihyun." He shaked off the snow of his dark hair and opened the lid of the box, puppies peeked over the edge of box.

"I'm not sure but the blue bows are so cute!"

"That was my idea haha. Hyunwonnie wanted to put them in box under the tree but I think direct way is better. Also these little ones were sleeping but woke up when I had to hide so I think we have to do plan B." Minhyuk said.

"Alright."

**~**

"Ah Minhyuk you are here!"

"Good evening, boys. Changkyun please sit down."

"Why."

"Sit down little wolf."

"Okay." The youngest was confused but sat on the couch. Minhyuk put blindfold over his face. "Why the-"

"Shh don't ask. Kihyunie, go get it."

WOOF

"Why is Minhyuk barking."

"Yea wooof. Why am I barking haha."

Hyungwon surprisingly joined the chain to confuse the youngest: "I don't know why meow meow."

 "No let them be in! Gimme the box."

"Now you can look." Kihyun said.

Changkyun took off the blindfold. "That is a box."

"Yes but-"

"JUST OOPEN IT!" Minhyuk shouted.

Two grey fluffy puppies jumped out on Changkyun, he almost fell of the chair. "Oh my god!"

"Uwu so cute!" Minhyuk shouted happily.

"Kihyun hyung what the f-"

Minhyuk almost smacked the youngest over the head."Don't swear they are small!"

Changkyun was then lost at words.

Kihyun sat down next to him. "Well I wanted to cheer you up and but also it was supposed to be for your birthday so don't expect much then-I changed my mind and moved the plan little bit."

"I always wanted a dog, but never had the chance to have one. How did you know I never told you," happy tears started to find the way into Changkyun's eyes.

"Kyun don't cry!"

"They're brothers. Almost like you and me." Kihyun said while he half hugged the younger. Changkyun sobbed. Minhyuk joined them on the couch.

Hyungwon felt the tears coming for him too as he watched over this heart-warming scenario. He decided to ran away. "I-I'll go get the rest of the stuff, its down under stairs."

~

**Wonho's family house,**

**6:01pm**

After the dinner they sat in living room.

"Ah that was an amazing dinner!" Wonho stated and rubbed his fully belly.

Suga agreed. "Indeed your mother's cooking never dissapoints."

"Thank you Mrs Lee for the delicious dinner." Shownu thanked Wonho's mom.

"Ah Hyunwoo you are sweet. Now tell me, you are spending a lot of time with my son, is my dear Hoseok dating anyone?"

"I-" Shownu didn't expected this question, also the answer was complicated.

"Mom!"

"Please do tell. Hoseok tells us everything, expect his love life."

"I do not date anyone, stop mom."

Shownu decided to go with simple statement."Mrs Lee I'm sure your son would tell you if he was."

Suga on the other hand had other plans. "Mrs Lee do you also have those cookies I love?"

"Will it help with the answers?"

"I may know something on the topic," Suga smiled at the woman.

"Wait a bit I'll come get them!" Ste stood up. "Would you guys want warm drinks too?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," Suga said and Shownu nodded.

"Alright I'll be right here. Yoongi don't forget what you wanted to spill."

"Mom! No wait, let me help!" Wonho jumped from his seat and went after his mother to kitchen.

Shownu turned to Suga and asked: "What are you gonna say?"

"I say the truth...maybe very soon he dates someone he likes."

"Does his parents mind if its not a girl he like?"

"They are very open. The only thing his mother require from the person is just to make their son happy."

~

**Apartment, living room**

**6:25pm**

 They spend nice evening eating dinner, playing with the puppies and exchanging gifts. 

"Gloves?"

"Well its always handy to have another pair." Changkyun said when the smaller puppy slept in his lap, and he glared at him.

 _He knows!_  "Oh sorry I wanted to tell you but I thought I'll find it! I even went to Epiphany-."

"You thought I wouldn't notice? You always hid your hand in pocket! Its okaytho  at least I had gift idea."

"Changkyun do you have any name ideas for the pupps?"

"I have no idea. Only names that pops up in my head right now, are anime characters names."

"I called the bigger Kiki and smaller Channie."

Kihyun protested. "Hell no, not in this household."

"Relax original Kiki. That was only suggestion, Kyun will decide himself on the names!"

Hyungwon and Minhyuk  stayed over because they both drank alcohol and it was very late anyways, they slept in the spare room.

**~**

**6:18am**

It was very early in the morning when Kihyun slipped out of his warm bed and went outside all alone. He wanted to leave his watch home but then he didn't.  _Kyun is right, what if something happens._  He checked on his friends and Changkyun before he left, both him and the puppies were in deep slumber.  _Good._

~

**Art museum, Seoul**

**December 25 /**   **7:06am**

Shownu was wandering around the museum. He somehow always ended up here these days, ever since the last theft that happened here. Maybe it really was because of his case, Picasso-flash was on his mind constantly. Wonho said he probably bought some tropical island by now.  _What does he even do with that money?_

 ~

Kihyun stood in front of giant christmas tree, before holidays they always brought here that giant christmas tree. He visited this place every year around christmas since the year he moved to Seoul. The warehouse they lived in, was actually not that far from here only 30 minute walk and café Universe was quite close too. It didn't snow right now, there was a fresh untouched snow when he arrived here, he enjoyed the winter walk here.

Everything he loved was close, that was an intention to have everything in the reach, it felt right.

 _You know I got what I wanted last year, to not be alone in the warehouse. Now I don't want anything but I'm just curious. Will I see that guy again? I was, in all honesty charmed from the first time I saw him._  Kihyun thought while he admired the giant tree near the museum.

**~**

Shownu wasn't alone in here, someone stood in front of the giant tree, it was the person that Shownu wanted to see again. He was one hundred percent sure it was him.

He came closer, with each step the world was brighter and his heart warmer. "I believe this belongs to you," was the first thing that he said when he got close to the other.

"Excuse-" Kihyun turned quickly, ready to fight, he thought he was all alone here but when he spotted who was the person that spoke he froze. "Oh my god." 

"I prefer Hyunwoo, but I don't mind." He felt more confident somehow, maybe some alcohol was in his veins still but he doubted. The other man had laughed whole heartely.  

Kihyun's gaze fell on the lost glove. "Oh thank you, it was a gift from Kyunie."

"Oh. your son?"

Kihyun laughed. "Changkyun is my friend, I believe this is all a misunderstanding."

"Oh."

"I mean he sometimes is like a  little kid but I love him--in a brotherly way."  Kihyun babbled, he couldn't believe it. "I uh...love to take care of him but he's a friend and- I don't know if you remember my name -"

"You didn't tell me your name, you always ran away."

"I didn't? Oh my, I have no manners." His face flushed from embarrassement. "I'm Kihyun. Yoo Kihyun."

"Kihyun I'm-"

"Hyunwoo, I remember."

"You know I was not even supposed to be in Seoul but the flight was cancelled." _Somehow I'm glad now._

"And I decided to come earlier than I intended today. What an odd coincidence then huh." Kihyun said.

"I like coicidences."

"I-" Kihyun wanted to say he should go that his friends will woke up soon but was interupted.  _I could give him my phone number._

"Its cold, how about I bought us a warm drink? I don't want you to run from me again." Shownu put up him cute bear smile. He was scared if he let the other go easily, the bright presence would never find him again.

Kihyun smiled at him and nodded, completely forgot his worry about friends. "Okay, I would love that." 

It started to slowly snow again.

~

 **~** To be continued **~**

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry hehe my hand slipped and my usual chapter length is more like double.. Please feel free to comment any name suggestion for the puppies! Thank you for the love! <3


	9. Before the New Year Begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the kudos wow 48? Thats a lot! thank u so much!  
> Enjoy the little action hehe, also enjoy the happy chapters while it last its gonna go down. maybe heh.  
> More Shownu in next chap as well as Hyungwon and Wonho hihi  
> (ignore typos Im catching them later

 

**Small coffee shop, close to the Art museum**

**December 25 / 8:18am**

Two strangers that met this morning, ended up in a small coffee shop, seated at small table for two. They held a light casual conversation. 

"I'm sorry I thought that café would be open." Shownu apologized again even though is was not his fault.

Kihyun bit on the smile that was forming on his lips. "Its okay, Baek said he'll close on holidays."

"You know the owner?" Shownu asked, curious why he calls the owner by name. The other nodded and he didn't asked further. "I'm still adapting to Seoul but my friend showed me around and I was at that place recently."

Kihyun noticed the choice of words. "You are not here long? Where dod you come from? Oh If I may ask."

"You can. I am from Daegu and recently moved to Seoul for work." He debated if he should tell the stranger right away what he do. Everytime he said it to strangers right away they were careful with their words, he could tell.  _Why does it make everyone like that Its not like I put them into jail for anything they confess accidently._

Kihyun wanted to avoid the question what do you do, just the same as the other. Its not that he was bad at lying but he knew he could say absolute nonsense instead of photographer. Hyunwoo's gaze was intense and he melted everytime the other put up a small smile.  _God, get it together Kihyun_. "Do you like the city so far?"

"Well after a while I'm here I can say I do now, its quite lovely, Mr. Yoo."

There he goes again. It was cute but it felt not right since Kihyun called him by the name. "Please call me Kihyun, I feel old when I'm being called Mr. Yoo."

"I guess that's a habit I catched on while working. Sorry,  _Kihyun_." Shownu said but couldn't  tear his gaze from the other when he laughed, the world seemed even brighter. His pink hair so bright in the grey world he usually saw everyday.

The time passed quickly while they chatted about most casual topics. Kihyun was confused about other's mixed signals sometimes. It seemed like he really liked him but then he talked to him like some office worker.  _Like he never ever flirted with a man before. Well maybe he didn't._   _Its cute, nonethless._

~

**Kihyun & Changkyun's apartment**

**December 25 / 9:37am**

Minhyuk was still half asleep when someone started to lick his face. "That's nice, but I hope its the puppy, not Hyungwonnie." As he opened his eyes he was welcomed by a puppy jumping on his chest, barking. "Uwu it is! HEllo cutie. Where is your little brother?"

"Here." Changkyun was standing above him with the other puppy in his hands, he put down smaller puppy next to Minhyuk.

Hyungwon was fully awake sitting at the bed beside Minhyuk, offended. "Excuse me. I have manners."

"Sure Chae."  _I heard that when you were drunk babbling about someone. I'll tease you about it later._

The trio moved from bed in the guest room to the kitchen, Kihyun was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Kihyun? Don't tell me he's sleeping." Hyungwon asked. He thought that the older would be the first to wake up.

"I was in his room first, he's not there."  _I'm forbidden to check on him. The only exception is when there is no note._ Changkyun thought.

Hyungwon spotted yellow piece of paper on the fridge. "Hey there's message on the fridge!"

" _It stopped snowing so I went for a walk. I'll be back soon ~ Kihyun_ " Minhyuk read the note. "Since when does Kiki likes morning walks?"

"Not sure when it started but he goes around the block sometimes, I know he'll be back soon...I'll feed the pupps and turn on the coffee maker."

Puppies were running around Minhyuk now playing with his robe belt. He knelt down and let them play while he catched the smaller one. "Ohoho Channiee, Kiki! How was your first night here by the way? Did they wake you up at night Kyun?"

Changkyun shook his head. "No not at all, I'm a light sleeper I would know but tonight I slept like a baby."

The conversation was interrupted by Kihyun's buzzing phone on coffee table. After few, it stopped.

Minhyuk run a hand over his face with a sigh. "Are you kidding me, he left his phone home? Was he abducted? I am starting to worry now."

"I would say he forgot the keys, but you have the code lock. Its probably just someone drunk that mistook the number." Hyugwon said, sitting now on a bar stool, hypnotizing the coffee maker.

Changkyun went over to look at the phone, it was suspicious, it showed missed call from unknown number.  _Weird, the number is well protected, the only way how to call it would be if Kihyun told someone._  He made sure to secure their numbers from any unwanted calls so who was that?

~

**Close to Art Museum, under the tree**

**9:44am**

After finishing the coffee, they absentmindely ended at the place they bumped into each other this morning. They chatted casually about snow, not really paying attention to where their feet lead them. Kihyun held a plastic bag with some goods he bought for his friends at the shop.

"Oh look we ended here somehow." Shownu laughed at the weird coincidence.

"Coincidence again?" Kihyun asked as if he knew what's on the other's mind. Then he looked at his watch. "Ah I should go my friends are probably awake now." Kihyun said and lifted his bag with the breakfast he bought them.

Shownu wanted to scold him about that plastic bag but he could try it next time. He hated those plastic one use bags but he didn't want to ruin this morning. "Ah sure."

"So." Kihyun didn't want to say goodbye, so far he always ran away and he wasn't sure how to do it properly and not embarass himself again.

"I'm really glad our paths crossed together again but I would rather have a way to find you easier next time. I uh can I ask for your contact? So I can have a way to reach you?" Shownu asked, hoping the other says yes.

Kihyun searched all of his pockets, finally realizing he left the phone home. "Of course-Oh I think I forgot my phone home."

"Okay just say no." The other said, dissapointed,

"No! Its not that I really don't have the phone-you know I can tell you and then you can ring me and I'll save you as a contact." The other nodded so Kihyun told him, he called the number right away.

As Shownu ended the call he was about to say something but his phone decided to ruin that moment with loud ringtone of 'Rainism' by Rain.  _Mom, oh If I don't pick up-_  "Oh sorry I have to take this, If I let this caller wait-."

"Thats okay don't let the caller wait! See you again then Hyunwoo! Thank you for the glove too!"With that Kihyun saw the chance and ran away  _again._

_Hyunwoo huh._ He smiled and waved at him, he accepted the call and went to opossite direction to closest bus stop. With Kihyun gone the world he saw with his eyes slowly turned to grey again.  _Kihyun see you again._

~

**K & Ck Apartment**

**10:13am**

Changkyun heard a soft click of the door downstairs, the other two didn't. It was predictable because the youngest was trained to the sound. He shifted a bit. All three were sitting on the carpet in front of TV, rolled in dozen of blankets, playing with the puppies.

Minhyuk saw Changkyun shift and straighten up.  _He's here_. And after few seconds someone typed the code to the door and it made a loud soundas it opened.

"Good morning lost child...You should bring your phone when you go outside alone." Minhyuk said and start sipping on his coffee.

Kihyun's face was red. "Good morning! I know but I guess I was too excited to walk in the fresh snow that I forgot."

"That is why you are red? Due to cold?" Minhyuk continued the interview.

Kihyun stuttered because he was shook by that question. "I-are you awake-long for-food I bring."

Changkyun stood up and went to Kihyun to take the bag from his hold.

Minhyuk laughed, whole heartedly. "Chill Kiki, its a joke although my senses are tingling."

"Thats probably the puppy in your blanket." Hyungwon said while pointing at the puppy.

Minhyuk turned at him and whispered "I'm not sure its only that. He's got a new shade of pink on his cheeks now and even looked away."

"You are lucky that you had the watch." Changkyun whispered, taking the bag, while the other two had their own conversation.

"Kyun."

"Relax I didn't check your whereabouts, ok? But as I told you, we have to be still alert."

"I know. I'll be careful." Kihyun avoided the piercing gaze the other had.

Changkyun noticed how the older tried to avoid his gaze."No distractions."

"I-One distraction occured, not a threat."

"What?" Minhyuk was alert suddenly alert jumped from his spot and almost fell over Hyungwon.

Kihyun still talking with Changkyun took a deep breath. "I found the glove? I mean the glove found me."

Minhyuk was now in front of Kihyun, his hands on his shoulders and shaking him. "Oh hello did you forgot I am here? Minmin, your FIRST BEST FRIEND?"

Kihyun looked down, his face red.  _He always knows somehow, his sense is from other worlds._  "That guy."

Minhyuk almost yelled at him, excited what happened. "I kNEW IT. SPILL NOW." 

~

**Police dep., District 8**

**Detective department, Squad leader's office**

**December 27 / 10:01am**

Shownu knocked at the glass door, waiting for squad leader to notice him. Namjoon looked up from computer and waved at him to come in.

"Oh! Shownu! I was about to call you to my office, please come and sit down." Namjoon stood up from his chair and gestured to empty one in front of his desk. "Please do tell what you want first."

"Squad leader. I wanted to ask for a free monday, its the last december. I didn't managed to visit my hometown like I intended so my days off are unused."

"Oh sure, of course take that days off, but on the forth of january you have to back."

"Thank you I'll be here, its gonna be only two days. Whats happening on the forth?"

"The higher ups, but I know it was Leo, nevermind... decided we can have one detective from our department that should go undercover and that I should let the chosen know before the new year begins..and we thought he is the best for this project."

"You want me, I suposse." Shownu stated the obvious and the squad leader nodded. "That makes sense, I'm a new face. Alright, so I need to be here by the forth of january?"

"Yes we need to prepare everything and erase the identity by friday when the server stops and records new informations. We're gonna ask the whole IT department to work on that."

"Understood, thank you."

"Are you in?" Namjoon asked but knew that Shownu already was decided.

"Of course its my duty."

~

While Shownu was at the office, Jooheon appeared with his hands full of paperfiles. "Oh Honey!"

He put the files before Kyungsoo. "I've got what you wanted." Before he turned to leave he turned at Wonho. "I'm sorry I didn't help you yet with anything."

"No don't say that you did helped! Now we know that the thief has a team! You recognized the work of a hacker, there is no way he could manage both. We have to look into the lab issue too."

"If you say so." Jooheon just said not really looking at other.

Wonho saw that his mood is still the same so he changed topic. "Are you still refusing to join me at gym? There are kickbox classes today! You wanted to try that right?"

"Oh its today?" The younger looked at his a little bit more cheerful.

"My friend Ravi is the instructor, so I promise Its gonna be amazing, he's cool."

Jooheon let the thoughts that bothered him aside. Wonho was right, he really wanted to go there, eversince he saw the poster on the board in the cafeteria. "I- okay I guess I can today."

"Cool." Wonho smiled wide and highfived Jooheon.  _Mission to cheer up Honey is finally on._

~

**Basement of the warehouse, Secret lair**

**2:07pm**

Changkyun closed the main door in their warehouse and went to the door under the stairs that led into basement. Behind them there were one more, painted like the walls that led into the building next to the 'main' warehouse, where they lived in. 

He opened little box builded into the wall and typed the right code, door softly clicked open, by the end  of corridor was elevator with a little display with numbers, he typed the right combination and the elevator opened then he clicked on down, it closed and opened few seconds later into their lair, he was welcomed by the puppies running around, curious what is in his hands. "That is food for us my little babies! You already had a lunch and we didn't, you know?" Changkyun put the boxes with food on the table and knelt down to pet the puppies "What did I missed while I was outside?"

Kihyun stood up from his computer and went to the little kitchen, they had in the room, to pick some plates and chopsticks."G-Dragon's private assistant called with an offer... he would flew us to Japan to stole painting from some wealthy man that he won action for it."

Changkyun said and stood up and went to sink to was hands. "Its not that I don't want to, its tempting."

"Whats on your mind then?"

"I'm just nervous, my japanese is not good."

Kihyun sread the food on the table and sat down. "No need really. Its someone's house, not a public place."

"Sounds alright..When?" Changkyun asked and joined him at the table.

"G-Dragon said sooner the better, probably when the wealthy man leaves the house. Its an offer but the assistant said we were the first choice for the job, the offer was only given to us for now and if we decline then they will hire someone else. Are you in?" Kihyun explained and waited for response.

"Hm. We are really good if we are first choice of big G." Changkyun said, amazed by that fact.

"Oh baby we are the best if the one and only G-Dragon is asking if WE have TIME to steal something... Woah remember january this year? You had to show your skills with other hackers and then he wanted only some small jobs as if he was testing us."

Changkyun thought about it and nodded. "You are right its flattering...Its nice to be the first choice. Call the assistant and accept."

"After we eat, lets let him worry for hour at least heh..and before we say yes to him lets plan it out, at least the timing." Kihyun stated with a glint in his eyes.

"There is the sharp eyes of the master thief! Its been a while since you were so worked up."

~

**Outside of Minhyuk's place**

**December 29  / 7:27pm**

It was saturday and Changkyun and Kihyun were invited along with Hyungwon for a movie night at Minhyuk's place. It was supposed to be just the four of them and the puppies because Changkyun refused to leave them home alone. So now he held both in his arms while Kihyun had a bag over his shoulder. 

Changkyun was not talkative like he is normally around Kihyun, ever since the day when Kihyun picked him up by that gym. That was thursday. "I had enough. You are going to tell me whats bothering you. Now."

"Nothing is-" Changkyun didn't finish the sentence because he had to cough. He almost dropped one of the puppies but Kihyun quickly helped and took him into his arms.

"Don't think so-Why are you coughing since the morning? You weren't outside much. Spill or I let Minhyuk make you talk."

"Oh no I'll talk." Changkyun said, afraid of investigation interview led by Minhyuk. "You know how I went on thursday on the kickbox class." He said and Kihyun nodded to go on. "Well I didn't arrived at the place-"

"What?"

"I saw Jooheon so I ran away." Changkyun said quietly, avoiding older's gaze.

"He was there? Kyun! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call me!" Kihyun raised his voice, he was upset.

"I wanted to just ran from there before he sees me and - I sat at nearby park for those two hours. If you didn't call that you are almost there I would probably stay there...It was nothing I ran before anything could happen."

"Now you are gonna be sick because of him?" Kihyun asked, angry now.

"Stop I'm just coughing a bit...after we arrived home I cuddled these pups and almost forgot that it actually happened."

"Kyun-" Before Kihyun could say anything, door in front of them opened. They didn't noticed they reached Minhyuk's apartment while they talked.

Minhyuk looked them up and down, analyzing the situation. The tension was clear and heavy so he decided for a cheerful greeting. "Ah there you are! I thought I heard you! You are late, but I get it since Kyun is a father of two now."

Changkyun looked at Kihyun that stared back as if he was saying their conversation is not over yet. He turned to Minhyuk instead."Sorry but thanks for letting me bring them." Minhyuk smiled at him and let them pass into apartment.

As they took their shoes off and let the pupps on the ground, Kihyun noticed that its unusually quiet in the apartment. "So Chae is already here?"

Minhyuk's smile faded. "Wonnie is not coming. He said he has to go to office tonight, when there is no one around."

"I guess he can focus better." Changkyun stated what he thought was the reason.

"I don't know the reason but I do know I saw him smoking again week ago." 

"Really? Maybe he's stressed. He had some big cases to handle."

"He did it last time at college and I-I don't know." '' _'Only when he was feeling really stressed,'_ Minhyuk thought.

"Minhyuk you have been his friend for long, you can ask him." Kihyun tried to help. He met Hyungwon at last year of their studying at university when Minhyuk brought him over one day.

"I will try...I've been thinking, since I'm home now for good. I want to surprise him with birthday party."

"Its December." Changkyun said unamused.

_Whats with him he loved to plan Kihyun's birthday._  "Yes I know planning it in time is the key to succesful party you know?"

"Its still December though."

Minhyuk frowned, Changkyun wasn't like this a lot. He was always nice and polite and he even planned the whole birthday party for Kihyun.  _Does it bother him?_  "Kihyun? Your son is reminiscing you somehow and I don't like it."

"Leave Changkyun, he's not feeling well." Kihyun saved the youngest but was still angry at him.

"As I am looking closely you are a little pale. Are you okay little wolf?"

"Its nothing really." Changkyun said but then he coughed.

"No you are sick? You should have told me! You could have call me and cancel. Oh my I feel bad now I had you to swear to come and hang out and-"

"Min, Its nothing, we wanted to come." Changkyun said and take can of Pepsi from the table.

"Let me prepare tea, why did you took that cold Pepsi, no boy shush." Minhyuk smacked the Pepsi can from his hand.

Minhyuk ran into kitchen to prepare the tea so they moved from the living room and followed him. Changkyun on the way catched one puppy and held him in his arms.

Minhyuk was busy rummaging through the cabinets for tea. "Before the water gets ready. I was wondering, have you settled on permanent names yet?" 

"Oh yes! I was trying some combinations and waited for a response, your nicknames did not helped, they were confused."

Minhyuk knelt down and lifted in his arms the puppy that was chewing on his slipper. "Sorry but this one is hyper like Kihyun though... Now tell me."

"The bigger pupp responded to Hyun, so his full name is Hyunhyun." Changkyun said proudly.

"Ah that's cute! Hello Hyun! And the other one?" Minhyuk asked, curious.

Changkyun smiled at the compliment and looked at the puppy in his arms. "He was not responding to any name I tried but when I said Joo he barked, I uh I wanted him to be Kyun but he doesn't seems to like it at all."

"Hm then how about official name Jookyun and Joo for short?"

"Genius! Why I didnt thought about it!"

"Because you ain't me." Minhyuk waved him off a

"Jookyun?" Kihyun finally said, he was surprised and Changkyun nodded at him. The older didn't want to ruin the moment by telling him what the name reminded him of.

~

**Private Airport, Seoul**

**December 30 / 11:22pm**

Man in an expensive suit stood in front of a small plane, light from inside was hitting his figure, as they came closer they couldn't see his face, he looked even more intimidating like this than in daylight. "Glad you made it so fast here, sooner we leave the better."

"We got your call when we were at our workplace so it was quick to pack our stuff and go."

"Alright. Go inside. We're leaving immediately." The man, G-Dragon himself stated.

Changkyun found a seat by the window, fished out his notebook and opened it. Kihyun joined him on opossite seat."Changkyun will you focus?"

"What kind of question is that. Of course I will."

Kihyun continued this time lowered his voice so only the hacker can hear. "Listen to me, you can't leave me there, I need you to be my second eyes, are you 100%?"

"Yes. I'll focus in full force when I get in my hacker mode, don't worry."

Kihyun did, when he saw what first encounteer with that Jooheon has done to Changkyun, and now that it happened again, he was worried more about the hacker than their job. "Well this is our first work after you-"

"I'll be f.o.c.u.s.e.d. We are the  _best_  for reasons."  _I won't let myself slip._

~

**Kyoto, Japan**

**Abandoned airport**

**December 31 /** **01:43am**

The flight took less than two hours and in the meantime they revised their plan over and over. G-Dragon was watching them from afar then joined them for a bit and asked few questions about their plan. Then he went for more champagne.

~

They got one of the loyal employees as a driver to the place. The black van was parked close to the place but hidden from eyes that could watch from windows of close mansion. Chankyun stayed at the backseat of the van while the driver was guarding outside. Kihyun was already in the mansion, he had glasses which had night vision so he saw everything clearly in this dark night. Changkyun turned off anything that was nessesary, watched from the cams installed and guided him thru the mansion. The mansion had a normal lock, they went inside by backdoor that led to kitchen. 

"I didn't expect our buyer to fly with us... Turn right and you should see upstairs for servants." Changkyun said into his headset while his fingers were typing over the keyboard. "I'm glad he stayed at the jet tho, I would screw something if he would to do that intense gaze at me while I work on hacking the system."

Kihyun chuckled a bit and went to the first floor. "He really needs to have it tonight, I guess the owner is outside of town and no one is here."

"The informator was correct, wow she has to get a lot of money for the plan of this house."

Kihyun hummed. True G-Dragon was generous for real information. "Why did you tell me only the size of the canvas tough. I wouldn't want the painting."

"Well there is a reason why G-Dragon told only me. You love the painter."

"Ok rather don't tell more ok." Kihyun was curious but knew that he could screw up something if he didn't focus. Changkyun had to have a reason and when they were on a mission, he learned not to question his smart hacker. He was only worried now because of that Jooheon issue.  _If I saw that guy-_

"Alright from the informations we went through we know where to look. Take that hand away I can't see. Ok." Changkyun scolded Kihyun that put a hand over the mini camera he had on one of the many vest pockets.

"Where to?"

Other side of the line answered. "Straight and its second door to your left."

"Alright, is there any traps I don't know about?"

"Just the invisible lasers, wait a sec." Changkyun quickly typed and turned off the electricity in the house.

"Okay I'm here and-" Thief froze when he saw the painting he was supposed to take, even though he saw it over the night mode glasses he recognized it. "Are you effin kiddin me?? It is the stolen-?"

"Yes." Deep voice confirmed.

"The original I believe."

"Definitely, it was auctioned secretely and his last owner died in a suspicious way. Lasers off. Go."

Kihyun readjusted his gloves and clapped his hands. "Oh too much info, lets make this quick then. Count the time!"

"One minute fifty secs till the power is on."

Kihyun picked the small painting from the holder. "I can't believe I'm holding this."

"I hope you don't want to stole that from our buyer." Deep voice said, knowing the temptation Kihyun had over owning rare art.

Thief opened the case he had in his backpack and changed the fake one for the original. "Ah I must admit I would have thought about it if the new owner wasn't G-Dragon...I could never broke our contract, not when he value us this much to actually fly us into different country even."

"True. Do you think you could do a copy? I know you did it once. This stolen piece would worth so much." Changkyun asked.

"Yes but it was way easier paiting, this is something else." Minhyuk was always more into details. "Alright done."

Changkyun sighed in relief. "Easy peasy. Lets get you out of there."

~

**Seoul, Korea**

**Private Airport**

**December 31 / 6:07am**

The flight back was quick, the pilot was a loyal servant working under G-Dragon for years. G-Dragon was chatty on the way back, happily holding onto the case, not letting it go. He loved how smooth the heist went and bragged about his loyal people, how much he search their background and how much he test them. Changkyun and Kihyun only exchanged knowing looks at that. Kihyun remembered his tests on them and was grateful that they are on his lists of favorites now. They arrived at the same airport while there was still dark outside.  _Perfect heist._  Kihyun thought.

They exited the plane, the mafia boss stopping them outside. "You can look at the painting once more If you want to...because after this it won't move out of my basement gallery." G-Dragon said, his usual voice a bit softer.

Kihyun was conflicted but nodded. "Alright, one more time please."

G-Dragon smiled at him, Changkyun couldn't believe what he just saw. He never seen that man even put up a small smile.  _He sure loved the art or the power he felt when he owned something 'lost' to the world._

As Kihyun came closer to look, the other spoke in quiet tone while he held the painting. "I didn't know you can copy paintings, Mr. Yoo." 

Kihyun looked at him, taken aback of what he said.  _Of course he was listening._

G-Dragon turned the painting and held it out to some employee to take it into the case. "But I'm glad you are loyal to me, your payment will come as usual...  I may want to try out your painting skills once. We'll stay in touch." With that he turned to his car and left before them.

~

**Police dep., District 8**

**Detective department**

**December 31 / 11:02am**

Last day of the year was finally here and detectives at district 8th had last day of work almost finished. Today they had thework day shorter, it was ordered by the chief of this district Shin Sungwoo. No one complained.

"Why the sad face?" Suga asked.

"It feels weird without him, I got used to Shownu so easily... I know he had to go but-"

"You're more sad about the undercover thing, am I correct?" Kyungsoo said with concern.

"Yes! Its gonna be even worse. He's here for not that long and they want to already separate us??!" Wonho was angry about the decision, Namjoon called him over right after he had talk with Shownu.

Suga patted Wonho's shoulder to comfort him a little. "That is why he is the perfect choice, no one really knows him here."

"Well you know thats not so bad, you can meet at the gym and share the info inside, gossip and whatever you do at gym." Kyungsoo said his thoughts outloud.

"Exercise. We exercise. That is what you should do at Gym" Wonho answered, a little offended.

"Well thats not such a bad idea." Suga said, his hand scraching his chin.

"It would be definitely easier, you are right! I'll tell that to squad leader." Wonho shouted happily when the idea really procces in his mind.

"Tell it was Kyungsoo's idea, I guess Namjoon already have the team settled but he could roll us in too, look how focused he is." Suga pointed at the glass office and the other two turned to look at their leader. He really was focused, he was busy on the computer writing while he drank coffee from his now empty mug. "Oh my, he's doing it again, I'll go to snatch the mug. Kyungsoo, while I'm there, tell Wonho our plans for tonight."

Kyungsoo saluted him before he left the desk. "Will do!"

"What plans?" Wonho forgot there is probably a lot of parties happening tonight, it was for him normal day like any other.

"JB got an invite to this extra popular party in Gangnam and the invite is for ten people and we wondered if you wanted to join too."

"I don't know I'm not really into these parties whenever there is free booze or not."

"Free booze AND food. JB mentioned all the celebrities that are on list too, includes also this lawyer firm we ofter work with."Kyungsoo waited if Wonho gonna catch the hint.

"Hm free food right, I might join." Wonho said suddenly, surprising even himself. 

_Gotcha_. Kyungsoo smiled at him like a devil.

~

**Kihyun & CK apartment**

**01:02pm**

When they arrived they decided to sleep for a few hours before they can start the last day of the year. Changkyun read something on the tablet while Kihyun finished his cup of coffee.

Kihyun's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller. Minhyuk. He answered the call. "Hi Min, whats up."

_"Hello, what is up is that Hyungwon invited me on this party and I have nothing to wear! Are you sure you two don't want to come too?"_ Minhyuk shouted into the phone.

Kihyun was not surprised, Minhyuk always said he got nothing to wear. "No Changkyun wants to stay with the pupps and I want to catch some shots of fireworks over the city."

_"Oke but the birthday party for Wonnie? No excuses can save you two for not showing up ok?"_

"Hm, why are you calling then?"

_"I have 5 outfits to choose from and I need advice. I texted Wonnie but he's not responding at all, I guess he's sleeping in. I need help-"_ Minhyuk said, desperation clear in his voice.

Kihyun knew where the conversation is headed so he interrupted. "I'm not going to your apartment, its gonna be a mess there if you can't choose outfit."

_"Uh, I'll send a pics then?"_

"Deal." That sounded reasonable to Kihyun.

_"Thank you Kihyunie! Say hi to the three musketeers! Bye!"_ Minhyuk now less desperate, said bye.

"Will do, bye now."

"I guess its nothing serious?" Changkyun said to confirm.

Kihyun confirmed. "Fashion advice."

"You know if you want you can go to the party too and I'll stay home its really-"

"No Changkyun, for once lets stay home, we had a previous night was exhausting anyway." Kihyun said and took car keys by the door."Ill go buy some stuff and pick up the pupps from Chanyeol. Order some food and make yourself a tea ok?"

"Alright dad, say hi to Yeol."

~

**Exclusive New Years party, Gangnam, Seoul**

**11:30pm**

Wonho arrived at the party somewhere after nine because Kyungsoo was complaining fresh food won't be there later. He was wrong there was plenty of tables ready and refilled when anything was missing, a little bit of everything. Suga and Kyungsoo went over tables the first, the place was huge and looked very luxurious. And even that he was here for a while now he didn't had the pleasure to spot the Chae Hyugwon yet. Not that he was looking for him.

He was just exiting bathroom and almost bumping into someone that was in a rush to get inside. He said sorry and then he felt his phone vibrate with a notification so he walked farther away from the loud music to check on the message under better lighting, away from people.

**...**

**Shownu** :  _How is the Seoul looking tonight? I'm not gonna be able to see Seoul's famous fireworks that everyone love so much._

**Wonho** :  _Ah its always beautiful. You have to stay and see next year! How is it home?_

**Shownu** :  _I'll try. heh..Its good! I had so many homemade food that I can't move now. And yea good luck with the lawyer. ;)_

**Wonho** :  _Rest while u can, you know what new year is gonna bring :) wait WHY so suddenly? DONT use that wink emoji!_

**Shownu** :  _I will rest...:JB texted me  few minutes ago that he saw him at the same party :D You can ask him out in less than thirty minutes the bet u insisted on will be officially over, so I wish good luck and Happy New Year! See u soon hh_

_..._

_Shownu learned using emoji way too quickly, also I need to find JB, he clearly knows-_

"Wonho! Ah here you are." Hyuk, the guy from their lab sprinted to him, trying to catch his breath when he reached him.

"Hyuk? Whats up?"

"That lawyer friend of yours eh-"

Wonho frowned. "What's with  _him?_ "

"He asked me to find you- fast-" Wonho was already on the move so Hyuk had to shout after him. "-hey! He's at the bar!"

"Thanks!" Wonho shouted while he hurried to the bar.  _Hyuk seemed weird, like its serious matter._

~

"-and I said I am not interested." Hyungwon was standing by the bar, cornered by older man who was coming closer and closer. He texted Minhyuk tenth text with the same meaning: WHERE THE F ARE U.

"Such a pretty face like yours, lemme buy you drink and then we can move to more private place." The man continued to corner him.

"No means no. I told you I'm here with someone! You should also remember you are a married man."  _Ah I hope that lab boy found the other one at least...He would help me out right?_

"Where is your boyfriend then huh? There is none." Older man put one of his hands on his waist while he held his drink in the other.

"He's-" Hyungwon hesitated, of course he saw him with Minhyuk, the man waited for the moment when he'll be all alone to make him move on him, again. This time he was drunk so the lawyer was afraid what he might try.

"Would you please get your dirty paws of off him? I ask nicely only once." And there he was his savior,  _Wonho_. Not Minhyuk, but the detective.  _God bless you muscle man._

Wonho was holding the urge to rip that hand off the man's body. His nails digging into his palms.

Drunk man waved him of without looking at the new person."This is non of your bussiness."

"It is my bussines actually, I won't let anyone harras my fr-" Wonho was about to say friend when Hyungwon interupted, without even thinking.

"Fiancé!" Wonho froze but shaked it off in a second.

"Oh. SO he exists and he is a  _fiancé_  huh." Man stepped away from Hyungwon to look properly at the detective. He didn't expect to see a man in black turtleneck, his muscles clearly visible under the material. The older man suddenly throws his hands up, like he was giving up. "Wow I didn't knew you are into these  _types_ , sorry."

In that moment the lawyer lost his cool mask and his fears and was ready to jump at that guy but was stopped when a pair of hands pulled him by the waist, away. "Hyungwon don't, he's drunk...Lets leave this shitty party."

"Fine." Hyungwon stomped off, leaving Wonho with the man alone.

Wonho was about to follow him but instead he looked over the man and stepped closer to whisper something only he could hear: "One more time you harrass him and I'll put you in jail, one more time you even try to touch him and I'll make sure to break all the bones in your dirty hand, understood?"

The man just nodded, his face full of terror now.  _This man could break him literally in two._

_~_

Wonho ran after Hyungwon, he retrieved his coat and went to search the other, he found him outside, smoking a cigarette.

"Are you okay?"

"Define okay." He said and puffed the cigarette.

"Did he try something-?"

Lawyer shook his head. "No...Its a long story."

"I don't mind a long story."

"I shorten it a bit because it makes me uncomfortable...He's my superior and I-"

"That's why you didn't resisted?" Wonho asked, he noticed how the fierce lawyer didnt pushed the man off.

"He never tried to go far, to touch me that much, he's drunk so..."

Wonho noticed the choice of words, that this was not a first time. "For how long?"

"Almost a year? I don't know, he's a temporary boss. Our superior is on mothers leave, she'll be back by spring."

"A YEAR? You suffed this for a year??? Let me kill him now."

Hyungwon's hands catched his arm and the older stopped to look at him. "Hoseok no, let it be. Its not worth it."

When he heard him say his name, he calmed down. That was a first time he called him Hoseok. "Alright I let it be  _now_ , but know that I am very upset..."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this. My friend was taking so long and didn't answer and I saw that lab boy- I should go back and find Min-"

"No text him or call him that you left. I'm not letting you go back or else I had to go back too and then I would really break some bones."

Hyungwon just looked at him, he saw how the older clenched hist fists.  _God he really would do it._ He finished the cigarette and threw it into ashtray that was by the entrance door. "Ok, I'll text him."

"I didn't knew you smoke." Wonho asked, curious.

Hyungwon fished phone from his pocket to text Minhyuk. "I didn't, I did stopped years ago but I started again months ago."

"Oh okay. You know if I  _was_  your fiancé, I would just threw it from your hand."

Hyungwon chuckled. "Yea sorry about  _that_."

"Funny thing, I was about to say friend heh, but woah when did I proposed? Enlighten me please, I'm an idiot because I forgot." Wonho said in playful tone, making fun of the lawyer.

The other slapped his arm but laughed. "Stop making fun of me!"

"I don't mind though so don't apologize about what you said there.... god help me but I would have really liked to break his hands the moment I saw him touching you."

Hyungwon was taken aback by his statement. "Wow you are very overprotective."

"Only about people I care about." Wonho quietly confessed.

"What?" Hyungwon wasn't sure he heard him right but then fireworks started to go off and the sky was filled with colors. "Lets go watch fireworks from the bridge."

They walked side by side to a bridge that was near to have a better view at the fireworks, they had a nice view. Hyungwon shivered because he forgot his coat inside in the hurry. Wonho saw that and took off his coat to cover him. "No I'm good."

"Its okay I'm not bothered by cold. The rage made me warm." Wonho smiled at the other.

_God I could melt from that smile alone._  Neither of them said any word for a few minutes and just watched the lights in the sky. yungwon broke the silence."Thank you Wonho, for what you did."

"Anyone would do it and I'm glad you are okay." 

Hyungwon sighed. "I don't think so, no one tried...They just watched."

"Then I'm glad you asked Hyuk to find me." He said but then it hit him, he could try and ask now right? He spoke softly watching the fireworks. "Hyungwon?"

"Hm?"

"Can I take you to dinner sometime? You can say no."

There was silence and Hyungwon turned to face him and looked straight to his eyes for few seconds before he answered. "I can't say no to my fiancé hm, or can I?" Hyungwon chuckled and Wonho joined him.

Snow started falling from the sky and the two left the bridge to go to closest open shop to buy some warm drink before they go separate ways.

~

**Kihyun and CK apt., roof**

**January 1st / seconds after midnight**

They had the coffee table by the TV full of good food while they were drinking just casually. Kihyun had everything prepared on the roof for the shooting, he went upstairs few minutes before fireworks started to go off. They had a nice view over the city. The shots looked beautiful.

Kihyun's phone buzzed in his pocket so he put it out to look at the new message.  _Hyungwon remembered that we exist?_  Surprisingly it wasn't Hyungwon.

**Hyunwoo** :  _Sorry that it took me so long, I was busy ..Happy New Year Mr. Yoo :)_

Kihyun stared at the phone while biting on his lip to supress his smile.  _Cute._

**Kihyun** :  _Happy New Year :)_

Snow slowly started falling from the sky, while there was fireworks still popping off in the distance. The thief took it as a cue to leave the roof. He had many shots already and it was a very cold tonight.

When Kihyun went downstairs to their apartment Changkyun was ready with two glasses in his hands. They didn't heard any fireworks from here, but the view was amazing too. "Bless these new soundproof windows, I thought it wouldn't work but look, they were calm and didn't even wake up." He poited at Hyun and Joo, sleeping together in blankets.

"I'm glad." Thief took one glass from him and lightly hit the other glass so it wouldn't make a loud noise that would wake up the pupps.

"Happy New Year Kihyun!"

"Happy New Year Changkyun!"

~

_~To be continued~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos hehe  
> If you want to talk about the story or just chat, you can find me on twitter its @monbebeiam


End file.
